IRIS
by nine.clouds
Summary: "Sakura, maaf... Tadi aku-"/"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, ya, aku sudah tahu,"/"Kurasa semua orang sudah datang, Sakura."/"Kau saja yang telat,"/"Hey, hey, aku tersesat, okay?"/"Katakan saja begitu pada mereka dan lihat siapa yang akan percaya."/BAM/KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading :)

IRIS

Kau bilang kau mencintai hujan, tetapi, disaat hujan datang, kau berjalan menggunakan payung di bawahnya. Kau bilang kau mencintai matahari, tetapi, ketika sinarnya datang, kau mencari tempat teduh. Kau bilang kau mencintai angin, tetapi, disaat angin menghampirimu, kau malah menutup jendela. Itulah mengapa aku takut ketika kau bilang kau mencintaiku. (Bob Marley)

.

.

.

Waktu memang merupakan satu dari sekian hal yang sangat elastis di dunia ini. Bagi yang menunggu, waktu terasa sangat panjang. Bagi yang ketakutan, waktu terasa begitu singkat. Bagi yang sedang jatuh cinta, waktu itu abadi. _Forever_. Selamanya.

Namun, maukah seseorang menunggu tanpa tahu seberapa lama waktu membelenggu kebosanan di hatinya demi seseorang yang menempati sebagian besar dari ruang hati tersebut?

Bagi Sakura, jawabannya 'ya'. Selalu 'iya'. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak ancaman terlontar (" _Sekali lagi kau terlambat, Kakashi, aku akan dengan senang hati_ _meninggalkanmu!_ ") atau seberapa sering kutukan tanpa maksud terucap (" _Demi apapun, Kakashi! Kuharap kau benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi kura-kura_ _suatu saat nanti. Huh!_ "), Sakura akan tetap berada di sana sampai orang yang mempunyai janji dengannya datang dengan wajah polos seolah-olah tidak baru saja menghabiskan waktu, energi, dan kesabaran orang lain. Karena, setidaknya Sakura tahu, ia akan datang.

Sakura percaya, dibalik setiap omong kosong yang dijadikannya sebagai alasan keterlambatan (" _Maaf, Sakura. Aku baru saja tersesat di jalan yang bernama_ _kehidupan._ "), ia selalu datang. Dengan senyuman yang ia tawarkan, kepenatan Sakura atas menunggu akan terbayar. Maka dari itu, tidak masalah bagi Sakura untuk duduk di Taman Kota selama berjam-jam, melirik detikan waktu di tangan, menghela napas dalam, mencari sebuah wajah dengan mata beda warna di hamparan orang-orang, hanya untuk kecewa mendapati bahwa yang dicari belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sakura menyandarkan diri di bangku taman. Hari ini cuaca tampak tidak bersemangat. Awan hitam mengambil alih menguasai langit. Sakura menutup kedua kelopak mata.

'Kakashi...'

"Sakura,"

Seolah menjawab panggilannya, sebuah suara familiar masuk ke pendengaran Sakura. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka demi melihat seseorang berambut silver melawan gravitasi berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sakura, maaf... Tadi aku―"

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, ya ya, aku tahu," potong Sakura malas.

Yang diinterupsi hanya tersenyum. Oke, Sakura kalah kali ini, hatinya memang selalu terasa aneh ketika melihat senyum menyebalkan itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Seharusnya kita berada di sana sejak 2 jam yang lalu." Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

Sebuah rumah berwarna putih gading menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya di samping sebuah mobil hitam yang tak diragukan lagi merupakan milik Uchiha Itachi.

OOOO

"Kurasa semua orang sudah datang, Sakura," Kakashi mematikan mobilnya.

"Kau saja yang telat," jawab Sakura kesal.

"Hey, hey, aku tersesat, _okay_?" Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Sakura balas menatap tak kalah serius (hampir melotot, bahkan) sambil berujar, "Katakan saja begitu pada mereka dan lihat siapa yang akan percaya."

BAM.

Sakura turun dari mobil tak lupa dengan menutup pintu sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. 'Dasar makhluk tak punya perasaan.' cibir Sakura dalam hati seraya berjalan menuju rumah tanpa menghiraukan Kakashi yang memanggilnya.

OOOOO

Sesampainya di dalam, emerald Sakura dihadiahi dengan sekumpulan orang dimana-mana. Sejauh matanya memandang, terlihat berbagai macam manusia dengan berbagai macam aktivitas. Otak Sakura sibuk memproses situasi di hadapannya. Seingatnya, Ino hanya bilang, " _Kita hanya hang-out seperti biasa. Oh, aku juga_ _mengundang Konan dan Anko. Selebihnya, hanya kita saja. Hehehe._ "

Tentu, ia dapat melihat Anko yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di sebelah sana, akan tetapi, sejak kapan Karin atau Tayuya berada di sini? Dan sejak kapan Ino memutar lagu beraliran _dance_ sampai telinganya ingin meledak begini?

Di saat Sakura ingin menapakkan kaki keluar, ia melihat siluet Kakashi yang berjalan ke ruangan lain di dalam rumah. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Melihat Kakashi membuat otaknya semakin tidak bisa berpikir. Ketika itulah, Sakura merasakan seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Sakura, kau baru sampai? Kami sudah menunggumu sedari tadi," seru Ino dengan suara yang menandingi kerasnya musik.

"Ino, _what the_ ―apa yang terjadi di sini?" Sakura menggerakan tangannya, berharap Ino mengerti. Perlu beberapa detik untuk Ino menangkap apa yang Sakura maksud, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Oh, mereka diajak oleh beberapa orang yang kuajak, dan lagu itu... Mereka yang memutarnya. Lagian, tidak apa-apa, kan..."

Ino melakukan beberapa gerakan _dance_ di hadapan Sakura, mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Hhh... Kau ini," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, yang hanya dibalaskan tertawaan oleh Ino.

Walau sepertinya sebagian besar orang-orang dari Konoha University berada di sini, ntah mengapa hanya ada beberapa orang di ruang TV ketika Ino dan Sakura masuk.

"Hey, darimana saja kalian? Sakura, kau telat sekali," komentar Temari, sebelum meminum _coke_ di tangannya. Dihinggapi pertanyaan begitu, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan memberi tatapan mematikan ke arah seseorang berambut perak yang kini sedang sibuk menekan stik di tangan tanpa beban.

"Tanya saja pada seseorang yang baru saja tersesat," ujar Sakura sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Kakashi, kau tersesat lagi?"

"Sudah beberapa tahun di Konoha, kau masih tersesat?"

"Kau lebih hafal jalan di _game_ itu, ya, daripada kota ini..."

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar. Aduh, orang-orang ini...

"Jadi... Bagaimana rasanya?" celetuk Ino sambil memandang kukunya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" respon Tenten yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah tamat kuliah dan bekerja. Hey, yang kutanya itu kalian. Jangan asyik main, dong," Ino mendeathglare Kakashi dan Itachi yang sedari tadi dapat dipastikan tidak mendengar.

"Oh... Biasa saja. Lagian―hey, kau jangan curang," ucap Itachi sambil menekan stik PS Ino dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak curang. Kau saja yang payah," balas Kakashi.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Rugi saja 2 orang ini telah tamat, tapi masih meributkan kalah-menang ketika bermain Playstation.

"Kalau kau, Kakashi... Bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi, tanpa melepas pandangan dari kukunya.

"Sama saja. Kau masih harus berhadapan dengan soal-soal yang pernah kau pelajari semasa kuliah. Bedanya, tidak ada dosen, dan kau sudah bisa bersikap sesukamu, tidak ada yang melarang. Bonusnya, kau bisa keluar kota―bahkan negeri, dua kali sebulan. Selebihnya, begitu-begitu saja," jawab Kakashi dengan nada datar.

"Oh... Begitu rupanya. Lalu, apa kau masih tidak punya pacar, Kakashi?" Ino diam-diam melirik Sakura yang tak sadar dilirik.

"Aku punya," jawab Kakashi spontan.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, siapa?"

"Perlukah kau tahu?" jawab Kakashi tak acuh.

Itachi mencibir.

"Tentu saja Kakashi punya, Itachi. Yang tidak punya pacar itukan Sakura~" celetuk Karin yang hanya sekedar lewat dan kebetulan menguping.

Sakura yang sedaritadi terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya―namun sebenarnya juga ikut mendengarkan percakapan Ino dan Kakashi dengan saksama―, menahan untuk tidak menghajar Karin di saat itu juga.

Dasar!

Sakura menekan tombol ponselnya dengan lebih kuat.

OOOOO

Hujan mengunjungi bumi ketika Sakura bersiap untuk pulang setelah membantu Ino membersihkan rumahnya. Orang-orang sudah pulang dan hanya tinggal ia, Kakashi dan Itachi yang membantu membereskan rumah Ino. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih (setidaknya begitulah yang disebut Ino), mereka diberi secangkir kopi dan ditahan hingga hujan reda. Sakura menyesap kopinya sambil duduk memandang kaca jendela yang dihinggapi tetesan air. Detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh. Kakashi lagi.

"Kau tahu kenapa hari ini hujan?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sakura hanya balas menatapnya.

"Itu karena kau bersedih." Kakashi meminum kopinya.

"Oh, yang benar saja," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya (ntah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini). Tetapi, tidak dipungkiri bahwa sebuah senyum diam-diam berjuang untuk muncul di bibirnya.

"Lagian, kenapa aku harus bersedih," lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak tahu," Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bukannya wanita memang senang bersedih tanpa alasan?" sambung Kakashi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak ada orang yang bersedih tanpa alasan,"

"Oh, kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bersedih sekarang?" Kakashi berbalik ke arah samping, tepat berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa tersenyum hari ini." ujar Kakashi pelan. Matanya menatap intens mata Sakura, seolah ia menatap langsung ke dalam jiwanya.

"..." Sakura hanya bergeming. Orang yang kini ditatapnya (dan menatapnya) adalah orang yang membuat _mood_ nya jelek seharian ini, tapi kenapa ia masih tidak bisa marah dan menyuruhnya pergi dari sini? Ingin rasanya berteriak tepat di hadapan Kakashi dan mengeluarkan segala hal yang telah Sakura pendam selama ini.

(" **Aku capek dengan sikapmu. Kau adalah orang paling egois dan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah. Kau tidak peduli dengan**

 **waktu orang lain yang terlalu sering kau buang. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku dan dengan mudahnya kau mempertanyakan kenapa aku bersedih?**

 **Kau benar-benar―** ")

"Umm... Kita tidak perlu untuk selalu tersenyum, benar, kan?" alih-alih mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berkeliaran di kepalanya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya balik ke kopi dan balas balik bertanya.

Kakashi diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Bagi orang lain, mungkin tidak selalu. Tetapi, bagimu, kurasa suatu keharusan. Bukannya tidak ada hari yang terlewati tanpa sebuah senyuman dari Sakura?"

Sakura menghela napas tanpa berusaha menutupi sebuah senyuman yang diam-diam tertera di bibirnya.

"Kau ini... Ada-ada saja,"

"Hey, aku benar, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Tidak ada gunanya berargumen denganmu, kau selalu tidak mengalah,"

"Itu karena aku selalu benar, Sakura."

"Kau tidak selalu benar. Hey, kau bilang kau punya pacar. Siapa pacarmu?"

"Kau percaya? Nanti akan kuperkenalkan jika aku memang sudah punya,"

Satu pukulan mendarat di lengan Kakashi.

"Sudah kutebak. Hahahaha"

Sebuah percakapan dengan secangkir kopi di balik dinginnya sore itu cukup membuat Sakura kembali tertawa. Lucu memang, orang yang tadinya membuatmu begitu kesal adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Mungkin Sakura bisa melupakan segala hal yang telah Kakashi lakukan padanya.

Membuang habis rasa kesal itu dan meluruhkannya bersama air hujan. Karena, pada akhirnya, orang itu jugalah yang mengganti mendung di hatinya dengan pelangi tujuh warna.

OOOOO

Orang-orang selalu bertanya, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Haruno Sakura dengan Hatake Kakashi? _Fine_ , mereka _bestfriend_ semasa SMA sampai kuliah, bahkan sampai sekarang ketika Kakashi telah tamat dan bekerja, sedangkan Sakura masih kuliah di semester terakhir. Tetapi, apakah orang-orang hanya akan melihat sampai sebatas itu saja? Tentu tidak. Orang-orang akan berpikir, sejauh mana hubungan mereka? Apa benar hanya persahabatan? Kalau iya, kenapa terlihat seperti lebih? Lalu, ketika orang-orang itu tidak mendapat jawaban, mereka akan mulai membuat spekulasi sendiri (" _Oh ya, tentu saja mereka bersahabat. Ternyata_ _bestfriend forever itu memang benar ada, ya. Contohnya saja mereka._ " atau " _Kurasa mereka lebih dari itu. Lihat saja kedekatan mereka, seperti orang pacaran_ _saja._ "). Spekulasi yang manapun, ujung-ujungnya pasti akan berubah menjadi bahan gosip, karena biasanya orang-orang terlalu sibuk mengurusi kehidupan orang lain, dan lupa dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Sebaik-baiknya Sakura, ia tetap percaya pada kalimat 'kesabaran ada batasnya', yang terkadang tidak dihirau orang-orang. Maksudnya, harus berapa kali Sakura bilang bahwa ia dan Kakashi hanyalah teman?

Rasanya sudah terlalu sering ia luncurkan pernyataan tersebut, sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak mempercayai lagi apa yang ia ucapkan. Sebab, terkadang Sakura akan termakan omongan orang-orang dan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri bahwa sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara dirinya dengan Kakashi?

Kalau Sakura sudah dalam kondisi mempertanyakan diri sendiri begini, biasanya selalu berujung tidak baik. Seperti, membenturkan kepala ke meja terdekat sambil mengutuk diri sendiri (' _Apa yang kau pikirkan, dasar bodoh'_ ). Atau, yang paling parah, ia akan berhenti mengerjakan tugas yang diberi dosen, sampai kepalanya kembali berpikir normal.

Seperti saat ini, tugas kuliah semester akhir miliknya memadati seluruh sisi meja , menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Tetapi, disinilah ia. Memikirkan seseorang yang (mungkin) tidak memikirkannya.

"Ugh..."

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya (dengan pelan, tentu saja) ke meja sekali lagi. Bisakah tugas-tugas ini selesai sendiri, _pretty please_?

To be continued

Author's note: Hello, Minna-san. Clouds balik lagi dengan fic baru kali ini. Ini fic KakaSaku pertama clouds. Mohon bantuannya ^^.

Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan (typo, gaje, ooc). Hehe ^^v

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading :)

* * *

IRIS

.

.

.

"Umm... Aku masih tidak mengerti. Sekali lagi, Kakashi, kenapa kita di sini?" Sakura menutup pintu mobil seraya memperhatikan sekitar. Suara deburan ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai menyambut pendengarannya. Angin mengajak helaian merah mudanya bermain, menyebabkan sebagian surainya menutupi wajah. Sakura menyibak rambutnya untuk tetap kembali ke tempat.

" _Hang out_. _Have fun._ Seperti biasa. Aku bosan di kantor terus." Kakashi menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahu. Sakura menganggap Kakashi sendiri bahkan tidak yakin kenapa ia berada di sini.

"Ayo. Itachi pasti sedang menunggu kita," Kakashi memakai _sunglasses-_ nya, bersiap melangkah. Sakura ikut berjalan di samping Kakashi dengan alis yang tertaut bingung.

"Itachi? Apa itu berarti... Ino juga berada di sini?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Ya, aku rasa kau akan senang mendengar _news_ dari mereka. Lihat saja nanti."

Sakura menatap Ino yang sudah melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. ' _News?_ '

Sakura melangkah ke arah Ino, sedangkan Kakashi terus berjalan ke arah lain.

"Hey, Jidat. Kau telat. Makanannya sudah habis. Hahaha," Ino tertawa lebih riang dari biasanya. Membuat Sakura berpikir.

"Kau kenapa, Pig? Selain menghabiskan dua atau tiga piring makanan, apa yang membuatmu begitu senang kali ini?" Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah, Jidaaaat, Kakashi tidak memberitahumu, yaaa," Ino memeluk lengan Sakura yang dibalas dengan gerutuan dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hey... Hey... Lepaskan aku. Kakashi tidak memberitahuku apa?" Sakura melempar pandang ke arah sang pemuda berambut silver yang menghampiri sekelompok orang di sebelah sana.

"Jadi benar, ya, dia tidak memberitahumu? Aku pacaran dengan Itachi." Ino menjawab dengan lebih pelan.

Sakura memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"APA? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?" teriak Sakura spontan.

"Psst, Jidat, jaga suaramu," desis Ino. "Kan sudah kubilang, kukira Kakashi sudah memberitahumu." sambung Ino kemudian. Ino melepas pelukannya dari lengan Sakura, lalu mengambil _lemonade_ yang sedari tadi terletak begitu saja.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa." ujar Sakura, kembali memperhatikan Kakashi yang saat ini sedang tertawa pada sesuatu yang baru saja diucapkan Itachi di seberang. Angin membelai helaian sewarna peraknya. Membuat Sakura berpikir seberapa lembut rambut itu jika ia sentuh. Kakashi masih tertawa. Benak Sakura mencari-cari apa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. Seperti matahari bersinar tepat ke arahnya. Seperti lantunan ombak bernyanyi khusus untuknya. Seperti―

"Jidaaaaat... Hellooo... Kau lihat apa, sih, sampai segitunya?" Ino mengibaskan tangan di hadapan wajah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya (tampak) tersadar.

"Ahh... Umm... Aku... Aku haus," Sakura mengambil botol air mineral terdekat, lalu meminumnya.

"Kau memandang Kakashi lagi, ya?" tanya Ino yang kini melihat ke arah yang Sakura baru saja lihat. Kakashi, Itachi, dan sespesiesnya.

Sakura meneguk air dengan volume lebih banyak. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia begitu gerah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir... Umm... Ka-kapan kalian jadian?" Sakura mengeluarkan hal yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan, deh. Tapi, yeah, kami jadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau ingat, di waktu kalian datang ke rumahku?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, setelah kalian pulang waktu itu, Itachi menembakku." ucap Ino dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Dan kau langsung menerimanya?" tanya Sakura seraya mencuri pandang ke arah Kakashi yang saat ini sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Sakura merasa lelaki dengan rambut silver menantang gravitasi itu cocok sekali berdiri di atas hamparan pasir putih. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kakashi dengan alam bisa menyatu. Entah bagaimana, latar laut yang menjadi _background_ posisi Kakashi berdiri detik ini sangat pas dengan dirinya. Seakan-akan, ia memang bagian dari sebuah lukisan yang paling indah dari semua lukisan yang pernah Sakura lihat. Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, objek lukisan tersebut memandang balik ke arah Sakura.

BLINK!

Sakura membuang pandangannya.

"―baik. Kenapa tidak. Maksudku... Kau tahu maksudku, kan, Sakura?" sepotong kalimat Ino memasuki pendengaran Sakura. Ah, tadi ia bertanya pada Ino, ya?

"Ya, aku tahu apa maksudmu." respon Sakura, berharap ia memberikan jawaban yang benar. Emeraldnya jatuh kembali pada tempat yang sebelumnya ia pandang, hanya untuk menemukan tempat itu kosong.

OOOOO

Sepasang kaki menggiring bola melewati satu―dua tubuh yang berdiri di jalannya. Langkah itu terhenti ketika sang pemilik kaki berhadapan dengan bukan hanya satu atau dua, tetapi tiga orang yang merintangi tujuannya. Ia biarkan otak untuk mengambil alih sejenak, sedikit tipuan mata―taktik lama, dan ia akan berhasil.

DUG.

"Yaaaayyyyyyyyy..."

Teriakan sekerumunan orang terdengar mengikuti sebuah bola yang berhasil ditendang melewati sepasang tangan.

"Permainan berakhir," ucap seseorang, disusul dengan tiupan peluit. Beberapa orang yang sedari tadi bertanding di hamparan pasir segera menepi. Salah satunya adalah Kakashi, yang saat ini berjalan menuju Sakura yang duduk bersandar di bawah sebatang pohon.

"Hey," sapanya, mencoba menculik Sakura kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hey. Permainan bagus, Kakashi," emerald itu bersinar cerah, atau hanya pengaruh matahari? Kakashi tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mengejekku atau apa, tetapi kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum di saat Sakura memberikan sebotol air.

"Aku serius. Yang tadi itu bagus. Kau memasukkan gol di menit terakhir." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa, matanya terlihat sangat bercahaya, sangat hidup. Kakashi selalu suka melihat Sakura tertawa. Atau ketika Sakura memandangnya seperti itu. Seperti dirinya sangat spesial, di saat dirinya hanyalah... _well_ , dirinya.

"Ya... Tetap saja, hasilnya seri. Kami tidak menang, aku payah dalam permainan," jawab Kakashi, mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, masih sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak menang, mereka juga tidak. Tetapi aku setuju denganmu. Kau payah dalam permainan. Maksudku, hey, apa-apaan kau tersungkur di menit pertama? Itu kan baru awal―" Sakura tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya. Ia memegangi perutnya saat tertawa habis-habisan mengingat ketika Kakashi tersungkur sendiri di menit pertama.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Main di lapangan dengan di pasir itu berbeda," bela Kakashi, mencoba untuk tetap santai.

"Hahahaha. Terserah kau saja. Setidaknya kalian seri, tidak kalah." senyuman tulus kembali tertaut di bibir Sakura. Membuat Kakashi ikut tersenyum. Detik kemudian, ia mengacak rambut Sakura dan berujar, "Tertawalah sepuasmu."

Sakura kembali tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian menatap pantai. Warna birunya yang senada dengan langit memanjakan emerald Sakura. Mengirimkan ketentraman di hatinya, sampai-sampai ia menginginkan momen ini untuk tidak berakhir.

"Aku tidak mengganggu pemikiran seseorang, bukan begitu?" suara Kakashi memasuki pendengaran Sakura. Ia menoleh.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu. Sama sekali," ujar Sakura, memberikan ekspresi 'kau-jelas-jelas-mengganggu' yang diabaikan Kakashi.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku hanya memastikan." balas Kakashi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pantai. Sakura pura-pura cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino sudah cerita apa saja padamu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau!" Sakura tiba-tiba menunjuk Kakashi tepat di wajah.

"Kenapa tidak kau bilang padaku kalau mereka pacaran, huh? Kau sudah tahu dari awal, kan?" reaksi Sakura yang berlebihan tetap tidak membuat Kakashi merasa bersalah. Dengan tenang ia menjawab,

"Bukannya kau tahu langsung begitu lebih baik? Aku pikir kau akan senang bisa berteriak-teriak di hadapan Ino seperti tadi,"

Ekspresi Sakura berubah sedikit.

"Ya―ya, tapi kan tetap saja kau seharusnya memberitahuku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir tahu," bela Sakura, masih tetap menunjuk Kakashi tepat di wajah.

Kakashi bangun dari sandarannya dan berkata, "Ohh... Atau kau sama sekali tidak menikmati obrolanmu, apa aku benar?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut.  
"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena, sejauh yang aku tahu―" Kakashi menggenggam telunjuk Sakura dan menurunkan tangannya dari hadapannya.

"―Kau terlalu sibuk memandangiku. Apa aku benar, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan seringaian yang kini terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

'Oh God, kenapa bumi ini tidak membelah saja sekarang?' batin Sakura dengan wajah semerah tomat.

OOOOO

"Hey... Hey... Lihat siapa yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu berdua," ucap Itachi di saat Kakashi dan Sakura datang menghampiri.

"Benar. Seakan kita tidak pernah ada saja," timpal Ino sambil duduk di kursi di samping Itachi.

"Bukannya kalian yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu berdua?" balas Sakura, menduduki kursi di depan Ino.

"Seingatku, kalian yang _couple_ di sini. Bukan kami," sambung Kakashi, meminum sodanya.

Ino mendelik ke arah Kakashi.

"Tetapi, bukan kami di sini yang duduk di tepi pantai sambil tertawa bersama. Maksudku, bukannya hal itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh _couple_?" pancing Ino dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

"Soal itu, kau bisa komplain pada Itachi." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum, tidak sadar dengan perubahan _mood_ gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya bukan tipe cowok seperti itu," sahut Itachi malas.

"Lagian, Ino benar... Awalnya aku pikir kalian itu _couple_ , sebelum Ino mengatakan bahwa itu kau dan Sakura." sambung Itachi.

" _Well_ , kami hanya teman. Iya, kan, Sakura?" Kakashi menunggu pembelaan dari Sakura.

"..."

Atmosfir terasa tidak mengenakkan di saat kebisuan membalas balik pembelaan Kakashi, membuat lelaki itu menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah Sakura.

Gadis yang diamati hanya menghentikan sedotan jus jeruk yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, ketika ia menyadari tiga pasang mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita teman, kan?" ulang Kakashi.

Sakura kembali memainkan sedotannya sebelum menjawab,

"Ya." angguk Sakura.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Kita... teman. Kami hanya teman," konfirm Sakura sambil melempar sebuah senyum kecil ke arah Itachi dan Ino.

Ya, karena menghabiskan waktu berdua di dekat pantai merupakan sesuatu yang teman biasa lakukan, kan?

OOOOO

Sakura berdiri di tepi pantai. Sesekali ombak memeluk kedua kakinya. Emeraldnya menatap horizon, tepat di mana rotasi menarik matahari kembali ke pangkuannya. Garis langit berbercak jingga kemerahan. Ingin rasanya Sakura memotret pemandangan ini dengan kamera terbagus di dunia. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya. Biarkan otaknya menyimpan gambar ini di memori terbaik yang dimilikinya, kalau begitu.

"Sakura? Barang-barangmu sudah siap?" suara di sampingnya membuat Sakura menoleh. Kakashi.

Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, sudah kutaruh di mobil." jawab Sakura, menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan kembali menatap cakrawala.

Mereka akan pulang. Seperti burung-burung yang kini sedang terbang ke sarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Hari ini hari yang indah. Kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya... sedikit diam sejak sore tadi." balas Kakashi.

Sakura menggeleng sambil menatap ombak yang menutupi kakinya sekali lagi.

"Kita―"

"Kita tidak harus selalu _talkative._ Itu yang ingin kau katakan, bukan?" potong Kakashi, kali ini melihat Sakura.

Sakura menatap Kakashi di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Kau tahu saja," ujarnya.

Emerald Sakura menatap dalam kedua mata _onyx_ beda warna itu. Udara seakan tidak bisa mencapai paru-paru ketika sepasang _onyx_ tersebut menatap balik sama intensnya. Sepasang _onyx_ yang terlalu sering ia tatap sejak lama. Sepasang _onyx_ yang merefleksikan segala kebutuhannya, keinginannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," ucap Kakashi pelan, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku mengenalmu, Sakura. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku bisa menebak apakah kau sedang senang, sedih, atau kecewa. Aku hanya... aku mengenalmu." sambung Kakashi.

Sakura dapat mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sial, sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat ini? Terlalu dekat hingga Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kakashi di wajahnya.

"..." gadis itu terdiam, ketika hatinya berteriak.

.

 _Kau bilang kau mengenalku, kau bilang kau bisa membaca pikiranku seperti membaca buku yang terbuka, dan kau bisa menebak mood-ku. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?_

.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap pikiran-pikiran tersebut menghilang. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari Kakashi dan tertawa. Jika Kakashi tidak salah dengar, getir terselip di tawa yang terdengar _nervous_ itu. Alih-alih mengeluarkan pikirannya, Sakura malah berkata,

"Bahkan sampai hari ini matahari tak pernah berkata pada bumi 'kau berhutang padaku'. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada cinta yang seperti itu? Bisa kau bayangkan pada cinta yang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura, pandangan tetap ke arah sang surya yang hampir sepenuhnya terbenam.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, masih menatap Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak."

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Cahanya menerangi seluruh permukaan langit. Bayangkan dengan cinta yang seperti itu." jawabnya, hampir berbisik, menatap tepat _onyx_ Kakashi. Emerald dan _onyx_ itu berpandangan sekali lagi dalam keheningan.

.

 _Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat, Kakashi. Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mengenalku. Atau, kau tahu tetapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya? Pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya?_

.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ayo kita pulang," ucapnya, langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi. Lelaki berambut perak itu tetap diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu pergi.

Ada satu sisi dari hatinya yang ingin mengejar Sakura dan mendekap tubuh yang kelihatan rapuh tersebut. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja―apapun itu―, dan bahwa Kakashi akan selalu berada di sini untuknya. Namun, ada sisi lain yang menahan dirinya. Selalu ada sisi lain yang menahan Kakashi untuk menampakkan sisi lembut yang ia miliki. Alih-alih, ia hanya menatap balik ke arah tepi langit.

' _Bayangkan dengan cinta yang seperti itu._ '

To be continued

Halooo~ Kali ini clouds balik lagi bawa chap 2 nyaa. Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan juga buat yang udah review di chap kemarin xD.

Flafloflifle: Hehe. Iyaa, ini masih TBC xD kalo untuk typos nyaa, chap ini juga mungkin masih banyak #pundung

Taskia Hatake46: Pair ter-favourite? Kita samaaa *highfive*. Jangan panggil senpai, dong, panggil clouds ajaa xD

020599: Sebenernya Kaka-kun lebih tua setahun dari Saku-chan xD. Itachi sama Kakashi seumuran. Terus, Ino sama Sakura juga seumuran. Age gap nya ada, tapi,ya, cuma setahun *maksa-banget* #plakk

.

Thank you, Minna-san. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading

* * *

IRIS

.

.

.

Hari berganti sejak kejadian di pantai. Sakura tidak pernah bertemu, menerima telepon atau hanya sekedar teks singkat dari Kakashi sejak itu. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seminggu telah terlewati tanpa Kakashi. Tugas kuliah benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Sakura rasa, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kakashi. Mungkin saja laki-laki nihil perasaan tersebut sedang tugas ke luar kota, atau negeri, atau bahkan planet sekalian (Sakura benar-benar berharap pada asumsi terakhir ini). Mungkin saja ia menjadi orang Jepang selanjutnya yang ke luar angkasa dan tidak akan pernah kembali karena dimakan alien atau sesuatu semacamnya. Mungkin saja ia sudah lelah pada sikap Sakura di saat terakhir kali mereka berjumpa, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Yang manapun yang benar, siapa yang peduli? Selama masih ada oksigen, Sakura yakin ia tetap dapat bertahan hidup―dengan atau tanpa Kakashi.

Pemikiran tiba-tiba tentang Kakashi membuatnya lapar. Sakura meletakan pulpennya sambil menggerutu frustasi. Kenapa ia harus lapar ditengah-tengah mengerjakan tugas begini? Namun, akhirnya Sakura ingat bahwa ia memang belum makan sejak pagi. Maka dari itu, ia menutup bukunya, memasukkan alat-alat tulis ke dalam tas dan hendak beranjak pergi ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi." tanpa melihat _caller id_ , Sakura langsung menekan tombol hijau diponselnya.

"Sakura? Ini aku," suara yang telah lama tidak ia dengar kembali menyapa telinganya.

"Kakashi? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, berusaha tidak berteriak di sebuah sudut perpustakaan dengan memborbardir Kakashi melalui pertanyaan seperti 'kemana saja kau selama ini'.

"Dengar, aku berada di parkiran kampus sekarang. Bisakah kau―apa kau bisa menemuiku? Maksudku, ini jam makan siang, jadi..." Sakura menunggu Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi, ketika menyadari lelaki itu (mungkin) kehabisan kata, Sakura mengambil alih.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajakku makan siang?"

Hening dulu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya,

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." respon Sakura sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

Ia keluar dari perpustakaan dengan pikiran yang tidak bisa diam. Kemana Kakashi selama ini? Kenapa baru meneleponnya sekarang? Apa susahnya mengetik pesan singkat tentang keberadaan dirinya atau apa yang sedang ia kerjakan? Namun, satu pemikiran lain menjatuhkan semua pertanyaan beruntun itu. Siapa ia untuk berhak tahu atas apa yang Kakashi kerjakan?

OOOOO

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah sepatu beradu dengan aspal menjadi _soundtrack_ pengisi keheningan atmosfir di antara Kakashi dan Sakura sedari tadi. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke _cafe_ yang sering mereka datangi dulu―ketika Kakashi masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. _Cafe_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk mencapainya.

Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan bersisian di jalanan yang entah mengapa sedang lengang. Membuat kebisuan yang tercipta di antara mereka terasa mencekik, karena tidak ada yang membuka topik. Sakura hanya berjalan tanpa pernah melirik Kakashi. Ia tidak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang tercekat di ujung lidahnya, karena ia tahu, jika ia mengeluarkan suara, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri, mengikuti gerak-gerik Sakura melalui sudut matanya. Berpikir, apakah gadis di sampingnya ini masih marah karena ia menghilang tanpa jejak seminggu belakangan? Otak Kakashi sibuk mengira-ngira tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuatnya dimaafkan. Tetapi, apa salah dirinya?

Jika Sakura semarah itu, kenapa tidak ia saja yang menelepon atau mengirim pesan singkat menanyakan kabar Kakashi lebih dulu? Sesulit itukah mengirim pesan singkat disela-sela rutinitasnya yang padat? Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Keheningan ini membuatnya gila.

"Sakura, tunggu..." Kakashi memecah kesenyapan di antara mereka seraya menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca.

Kakashi tiba-tiba berlutut tepat di depannya, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tak paham.

"Maukah kau..." Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya tanpa melihat Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu kini berpikir apa-apaan yang dilakukan Kakashi di tengah terik berlutut begini?

"Maukah kau... menungguku mengikat tali sepatu? Kau berjalan cepat sekali," sambung Kakashi, kali ini mendongak menatap Sakura. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, emeraldnya tampak membulat sempurna untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku membencimu. Dasar!" ujar Sakura, mengutuk pemikirannya sendiri atas bayangan film romantis yang pernah ditontonnya.

Kakashi berdiri dan memberikan Sakura seringaian terbaiknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Kakashi setengah menggoda, sembari kembali ke posisinya semula―berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa. Kau saja yang narsis," ucap Sakura sekasual mungkin.

"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti mengharapkan _scene_ romantis, benar, kan?"

"Hey, sejak kapan kau menjadi GR begitu? Benar-benar narsis."

"Perempuan manapun akan berpikiran seperti itu, makanya aku tahu,"

"Yeah. Tapi, aku bukan perempuan manapun, _okay_?"

"Ya, aku lupa kalau kau bukan perempuan."

"Kakashi!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf, aku bercanda."

Suasana tiba-tiba kembali seperti biasa. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja mereka berbicara.

OOOOO

"Jadi... kemana saja kau kemarin-kemarin?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga. Sakura berusaha untuk fokus memandang makanan di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ke Oto, kau tahu, urusan pekerjaan." jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Oh," respon Sakura. Jadi, Kakashi tidak benar-benar dimakan alien, ya?

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku?" ujar Sakura dan Kakashi di saat bersamaan. Membuat mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak menyangka kau memikirkan hal yang sama," ucap Sakura, benar-benar menatap Kakashi untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

"Ya, maksudku, aku sedikit kecewa. Aku pikir kau tidak menyadari absensiku," kata Kakashi, menatap balik Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia benci mengakuinya, tetapi, momen-momen seperti inilah yang ia nanti. Ketika ia bisa mengunci pandangan Kakashi dengan matanya. Terkadang, ia merasa mata tersebut menyampaikan hal yang sama dengan emeraldnya. Namun, Sakura tidak ingin berharap. Mungkin ia salah baca. Orang yang jatuh cinta senang berasumsi sesuai dengan perasaannya, kan?

"Aku merindukanmu." ujar Kakashi.

Senyum Sakura semakin melebar demi mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku juga," balas Sakura.

Cowok itu menggeleng.

"Aku rasa kau tidak," ucap Kakashi. Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku merindukanmu sampai-sampai menyadari perubahan signifikan yang terjadi selama aku tidak disini. Kau kurang tidur, matamu menyamai lingkaran mata panda. Kau juga terlihat lebih kurus daripada di saat kita bertemu terakhir kali di pantai, akibat terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas hingga lupa makan, kurasa." Kakashi menjelaskan semuanya dengan pandangan yang jatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam kedua manik jade itu. Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan Kakashi, namun kalimat yang berulang-ulang terputar di otaknya ialah ' _Aku merindukanmu sampai-sampai menyadari perubahan signifikan yang terjadi selama aku tidak disini.'_.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. Oh, tak lupa dengan pipi yang juga ikut merona merah sewarna tomat. Sakura dapat beralasan bahwa ini semua ulah matahari jika Kakashi menanyainya nanti.

Kakashi melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia menyeruput jusnya sedikit, sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah lain.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku," lanjut Kakashi. Sakura kembali menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Kakashi menghela napas sesaat.

"Lihat aku, Sakura. Kau bodoh..." ia kembali menatap gadis itu.

Yang ditatap menjadi semakin tidak mengerti. Sakura mulai men- _scanning_ cowok itu dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sakura tidak ingat sejak kapan Kakashi terlihat setampan ini (walau dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah lelah yang sudah pasti akibat kurang tidur), tetapi, sekali lagi, bukannya ia memang tidak mengingat Kakashi? Atau, lebih tepatnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya?

Tetap saja. Ia tidak mengerti.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Kakashi mendengus.

"Melihat yang terlihat saja kau tidak tahu." cibir Kakashi.

Sakura kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengingatmu." balas Sakura kesal sambil menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu kembali ke piringnya.

"Benar, kan, yang kukatakan. Kau tidak-"

"Kau terlanjur membuatku marah karena tidak menghubungiku." potong Sakura dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghubungiku, kalau begitu? Lagian bukan itu maksudku.." ujar Kakashi.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau seharusnya benar-benar melihatku. Kau tahu, aku baru pulang dari Otto pagi ini dan sesampainya disini, aku langsung mengunjungimu. Aku tidak sempat ganti baju..." jelas Kakashi. Sakura masih tidak mengerti. Namun, ia baru sadar, Kakashi memang masih memakai jas hitam dengan dasi strip biru, seperti yang biasa ia pakai di kantor.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura, memicingkan matanya.

"Itu artinya... aku tidak punya tali sepatu," jawab Kakashi kesal, karena Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

Sakura menatap sepatu Kakashi, dan benar saja. Sepatu berkulit hitam itu jelas-jelas tidak mempunyai tali.

Aih, kenapa ia sebodoh ini.

Berarti... siang tadi di jalan, Kakashi tidak mengikat tali sepatunya?

Lalu, kenapa ia berlutut―

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti," Sakura menghentikan pemikirannya sebelum terlampau jauh.

"Dan tidak akan mau mengerti." sambung Sakura, melanjutkan memakan makanannya dengan nafsu makan yang lebih besar saat ini. Kakashi bodoh, rutuknya.

OOOOO

Kakashi memang selalu merupakan sebuah misteri bagi Sakura. Walaupun menyaksikan bumi berputar bersama sejak lama, ia tetap tidak dapat menebak jalan pikiran Kakashi. Terkadang apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu tidak seperti yang kelihatannya, dan tidak selalu seperti yang Sakura pikirkan. Maka dari itu, ketika Kakashi menjelaskan kenyataan ia berlutut bukan karena mengikat-tali-sepatu, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan motif-motif yang menjadi alasan Kakashi melakukannya.

Bisa saja itu karena ia menginginkan Sakura _blushing_ sampai tepar di tempat karena ke-GR-an, kan? Atau Kakashi sudah tahu perasaannya dan sengaja menggodanya hanya untuk membuat Sakura malu? Atau mungkin Kakashi sengaja melakukannya untuk menertawakan kebodohan Sakura yang jatuh cinta padanya secara diam-diam?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Kenapa pemikiran tentang Kakashi yang dimilikinya negatif semua?

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan yang berasal dari arah samping menampar Sakura kembali ke kenyataan.

Ah! sedari tadi Kakashi berjalan disampingnya, ya?

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa," Sakura menggeleng sekali lagi, mencoba menepis habis pemikiran tentang seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat menerawang. Tunggu dulu... apa kau sakit?" Kakashi berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapan Sakura, membuat cewek itu memundurkan kepalanya beberapa centi.

Wajah Sakura terasa memanas ketika tangan Kakashi menyentuh dahinya. Rasanya seperti seluruh darah yang dimilikinya berkumpul dan mendidih di seluruh area wajah. Membuat perutnya geli, seolah-olah kupu-kupu imajiner yang berada di perutnya sedang berterbangan mencari celah keluar. Ini tidak beres.

"Kau tidak panas. Tetapi, hey, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Beneran sakit, ya?" tanya Kakashi polos. Raut mukanya menampilkan kekhawatiran yang membuat Sakura bertambah muak dengan segala perasaan bodoh yang dimilikinya.

Yang benar saja, orang dihadapannya ini, Kakashi, orang yang bertahun-tahun ia habiskan waktu bersama, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa aneh begini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. " ucap Sakura setengah panik, kemudian berjalan cepat menabrak sedikit tubuh Kakashi. Meninggalkan pemuda yang kini terlihat kehabisan kata tersebut dengan bingung.

Kesalahan apa lagi yang ia perbuat? Kakashi menghela napas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini.

"Sakura, Sakura, tunggu... aku minta maaf, _okay_ , tidak memberikan kabar padamu seminggu ini... jika itu yang membuat kau marah." Kakashi mengejar Sakura dan menyamakan langkah untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"..." Sakura hanya diam, tanpa melambatkan langkahnya.

"Oh... ayolah. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Hey, aku baru pulang. Seharusnya kau senang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bukannya marah seperti ini." ujar Kakashi yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik tepat menghadap Kakashi.

"Pertama, aku tidak marah karena kau tidak menghubungiku, aku hanya kesal. Kedua, ini semua tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, aku hanya sedang _bad mood_. Ketiga-" Sakura menekankan nadanya pada kalimat terakhir.

"―Berhentilah melakukan hal-hal bodoh, kepalaku sakit melihatmu." ucap Sakura. Keseriusan terlihat jelas di emerald miliknya. Namun, kedua onyx yang ia tatap hanya menampilkan pandangan bingung.

"Hal-"

"Hal-hal bodoh seperti berlutut di tengah panas. Percayalah, kau terlihat sangat-sangat bodoh dengan pose seperti tadi. Dan, oh, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Sakura memotong pembicaraan Kakashi.

"Hey, aku hanya-"

"Pembicaraan selesai. Argumenmu tidak kuterima." potong Sakura lagi dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan lebih cepat.

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang mangap layaknya ikan koi di tempat.

 _Seriously, what the_ ―?!

Apa yang terjadi?

OOOOO

Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah, Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti itu pada Kakashi. Lebih-lebih lelaki itu baru saja pulang.

Akan tetapi, Sakura takut jika ia tidak bersikap menyebalkan seperti tadi, ia akan pingsan karena tiap kali Kakashi berbicara padanya atau hanya melihatnya (belum lagi dengan jarak yang dekat), jantungnya tiba-tiba amnesia dan berdetak di luar kendali. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berfungsi normal, kupu-kupu memuakkan yang entah datang darimana itu sibuk menggelitiki perutnya.

Membuatnya mual. Sakit.

Belum lagi ditambah dengan kedua pipi yang tiba-tiba panasnya menyamai suhu titik didih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Apa ini efek setelah tidak melihat Kakashi selama seminggu? Tidak, itu konyol sekali, pikir Sakura.

Apa ini karena Kakashi bersikap lebih baik dari biasanya? Sakura menyepak kerikil di dekat kaki. Bisa jadi, lanjut _inner_ Sakura. Bukannya Kakashi tidak pernah bersikap baik atau apa, namun hari ini ia terlihat aneh. Terlalu banyak bicara dan komplain karena Sakura tidak memperhatikan hal-hal kecil mengenai dirinya. Kakashi yang biasanya, kan, cenderung tidak peduli tentang apa yang dipikirkan Sakura tentangnya. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepala rambut perak itu. Mungkin kurang istirahat atau terlalu lelah?

Atau mungkin memang tidak ada kesalahan pada Kakashi, tetapi pada dirinya? Sakura menggeleng kepala lagi. Terlalu banyak atau, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu... jika kau memang sakit atau lelah, kita bisa berhenti dan me-"

" _Stop_ ," Sakura menginterupsi Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan berjalan di sampingnya.

" _Just_... s _top_. Berhentilah bicara sebentar. Aku sedang berpikir." lanjut Sakura.

"Hey, berjalan di samping seseorang yang sedari tadi menghela napas panjang atau menggelengkan kepala sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan, asal kau tahu. Jadi, selagi kau berurusan dengan kepalamu yang sedang meributkan hal bodoh entah apa itu, _please_... berhentilah di suatu tempat. Aku capek melihatmu."

Lihat...

Kakashi yang biasanya mulai kembali.

" _Fine_..." jawab Sakura tak kalah kesalnya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalan yang sedang mereka lewati saat ini.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Balik ke kampus." jawab Sakura singkat.

Kakashi kembali berhenti di depan Sakura, membuat langkah cewek itu terhenti.

"Kau tidak punya kelas lagi siang ini, kan?" Kakashi menatap serius Sakura.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin mengerjakan tugas." Sakura menatap ke mana saja selain Kakashi.

"Benar, karena mengerjakan tugas sama sekali sesuatu yang tepat dilakukan ketika temanmu baru saja pulang," ujar Kakashi sarkastik.

"Kakashi, kau tidak menger―"

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti karena seseorang yang sibuk di sini hanyalah kau. Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun. Aku mempunyai banyak waktu luang yang kuhabiskan untuk mengganggu hidupmu. Ya... kau benar. Aku memang tidak mengerti," Kakashi memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura kali ini menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Kenapa Kakashi harus bersikap begitu menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Apa masalahmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar menyakitkan, bahkan di telinga Sakura sendiri. Ia terlampau terkejut untuk menyaring kata-kata dan nada yang dipakainya sehingga kalimat tersebut lolos begitu saja. Kekhawatiran Sakura terbukti, karena kesakitan yang terlukis di wajah Kakashi memberitahu Sakura lebih dari cukup bahwa kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah salah. Benar-benar salah sehingga di detik yang sama ia berharap ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya. Sakura tidak pernah ingin melihat ekspresi tersebut tercipta di wajah Kakashi, apalagi jika ia yang menjadi alasannya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa masalahku?" suara Kakashi tidak memiliki emosi yang bisa Sakura baca.

Namun, kedataran itulah yang membuat Sakura tidak ingin mendengarnya. Akan lebih baik jika Kakashi berteriak kepadanya komplain tentang ini dan itu seperti sebelumnya.

"Masalahku adalah aku merasa seperti orang terbodoh sedunia saat ini. Maksudku, orang normal mana yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemui seorang teman di waktu yang seharusnya ia pakai untuk istirahat?" kalimat Kakashi tidak membuat Sakura ingin menatapnya. Kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya. Ia tidak siap melihat langsung Kakashi mengatakannya.

"Tetapi, tetap saja aku lakukan... karena aku takut aku tidak akan bisa menemukan waktu lain untuk menemuimu."

 _Jangan tatap onyx itu. Jangan. Kau tidak akan sanggup melihat seberapa parah kau melukainya._ Sakura memandang diam pundak Kakashi yang tepat berhadapan sebanding dengan emeraldnya. Ia mencoba dengan kuat untuk tidak mendongak dan melihat sang pemilik pundak.

"Idiotnya lagi, aku tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang aku temui sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu denganku," suaranya begitu dekat. Terlalu dekat sehingga Sakura merasa emeraldnya memanas dikarenakan kalimat yang sama tajamnya dengan ujung pisau itu.

Sungguh, bukan itu maksud Sakura. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Jadi, kurasa aku hanya membuang waktu dengan percuma. Terlalu bodoh." Kakashi mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

Sakura masih tidak ingin menatapnya langsung.

Ia masih tidak menatapnya ketika cowok itu berbalik pergi.

Ia juga tidak mencoba memanggilnya dan menjelaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Sakura terlalu sibuk untuk kemudian menunduk dan menyembunyikan butiran air yang jatuh dari matanya diam-diam.

...Kakashi salah kalau berpikir hanya ia yang terluka disini.

To be Continued

Moshi-moshi, Minna-san. Clouds balik lagi :) Maaf untuk update-nya yang lebih lambat dari siput ini *plakk* Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan juga yang udah sempat review di chap kemarin xD

Taskia Hatake46: Hahaha. Iya, Kaka-kun nya gak peka iniii xD

Flafloflifle: Setujuu xD bedanyaa tipis banget. Iyaa, makasih semangatnyaa, clouds udah semangat kok, walau telat update #plakk

Uchiha Jidat: Iyaa, kasihan Sakura-chan :3 Aaaa. Samaa. KakaSaku juga pair favourite clouds. Mari lestarikan KakaSaku xD

.

Thank youuuu, Minna-san.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading :)

* * *

IRIS

.

.

.

Butuh waktu 3 hari bagi Ino untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada Sakura. Apa yang membuat gadis berambut merah muda tersebut keluar rumah hanya pada saat ada kelas. Apa yang membuat ia tersenyum tidak sesering biasanya. Apa yang membuat Sakura kelihatan seperti seseorang yang perlu menemui seorang psikolog ( _seriously_ , ke kampus dengan rambut acakan, mata agak bengkak, ditambah dengan kebiasaan tiba-tiba melamun sendiri itu benar-benar membuat Ino mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura). Hal yang paling aneh dari semua fenomena ini adalah Ino tidak melihat tanda-tanda Kakashi di area manapun Sakura berada. Bukannya laki-laki itu sudah pulang? Itachi bilang Kakashi sudah berada di Konoha sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Biasanya selalu ada bayang-bayang si rambut kelabu di sekitar Sakura.

Kenyataan inilah yang membuat Ino berdiri di hadapan rumah gadis bermata emerald itu di suatu siang yang cerah. Ia yakin Sakura berada di rumah karena Ino melihatnya pulang sehabis jam kuliah.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ino mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat dengan agak keras.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ia mengetuk dengan lebih keras lagi ketika belum dibukakan.

Tok. To-

Cklek.

Tangan Ino hampir mengenai kepala Sakura ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka.

Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, Sak," sapa Ino ceria. Melebihi cerianya langit hari ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan mood Sakura, sepertinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura langsung.

Ino berusaha melihat ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" ucap Ino sambil menabrak melewati Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, aku tidak mengizinkan-"

"Ya ampun, tempat apaaa iniii... aku tidak baru saja salah masuk, kan?!" teriakan Ino membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sejauh sepasang mata _aquamarine_ itu memandang, terlihat _tissue_ yang berserakan dimana-mana, bungkus-bungkus _snack_ , gelas-gelas kosong memenuhi meja di depan tv, baju, majalah dan entah apa lagi yang menutupi sebagian besar lantai.

Apa tornado baru saja menyerang tempat ini? Ino tidak mau tahu, pokoknya tempat ini harus bersih dalam waktu 5 menit ke depan.

"SAKURAAA!"

OOOOO

Setelah tempat tersebut cukup pantas disebut rumah, Ino berhadapan _face-to-face_ dengan sang pemilik tempat.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan sangat tidak jelas.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Fokusnya berada pada tv yang sedang ia pelototi.

"Sakura, kau dengar aku tidak?" ulang Ino sekali lagi.

Kali ini Sakura malah menekan remot untuk mengganti _channel_.

Kesal karena tidak dianggap, Ino merebut remot dari tangan Sakura, lalu mematikan kotak segi empat sial itu.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau?!" kali ini Sakura melihat ke arah Ino.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu, jadi lebih baik kau dengar... dan akan lebih sopan jika kau menjawabku," jelas Ino.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa kau kemari? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengundangmu,"

Jika Sakura yang normal mengatakannya, Ino jelas-jelas akan sakit hati. Tetapi, yang ini bukan Sakura. Setidaknya, ia tidak mengenal Sakura yang begini. Jadi, Ino memutuskan untuk mengabaikan.

"Kau tahu, aku bersedia menemanimu ke dokter jika kau saki-"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak sakit, huh? Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya Ino hanya bercanda, ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan sesensitif itu menanggapinya.

"Tidak perlu seserius itu. Aku ke sini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kosong ke arah tv yang bahkan tidak hidup.

"Kau bisa cerita, kau tahu. Maksudku, apapun itu. Rugi saja kau punya teman jika kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Jadi, yah... ada apa?"

Sakura kembali menatap Ino. Keraguan sejenak terpancar di wajahnya. Tetapi, kemudian ia tersenyum. Kecil memang, tetapi menurut Ino, itu merupakan senyum paling tulus yang Sakura punya sejak 3 hari ini.

Waktu terasa lambat berlalu bagi Sakura. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan terasa cepat. Detik pertama ia sedang melakukan hal ini, detik berikutnya ia sudah melakukan hal lain. Yang membuat semua itu terasa lambat adalah di kebanyakan waktu, ia sering tidak mengerti ia sedang melakukan apa. Semuanya begitu membingungkan, begitu kabur.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus. Setelah membuka sepatu, ia langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa di ruang tv. Kedua emeraldnya tertutup sejenak seraya menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya membuka kelopaknya kembali dan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Masih pukul 2 siang. Ia mempunyai janji dengan Ino pada pukul 4.

Hahh... sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Ino. Tentang Kakashi yang menemuinya, mereka makan bersama, Kakashi yang terlalu banyak bicara, tentang semuanya baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya pertengkaran mereka yang pada dasarnya (tidak diketahui Kakashi) hanya gara-gara Sakura sibuk meredakan perasaan bodohnya.

Ino hanya diam mendengarkan. Setidaknya, Sakura bersyukur Ino tidak berkomentar. Tidak mengucapkan kata-kata seperti "Sakura bodoh." atau "Semuanya jelas-jelas salahmu.", karena ia sendiri sudah cukup tahu itu. Tidak perlu diingatkan lagi.

Alih-alih, Ino malah mengajaknya keluar dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Mood Sakura cukup membaik semenjak hari itu. Paling tidak, kepalanya menolak untuk memikirkan tentang seseorang berambut perak.

Sakura menghela napas kembali.

Hari ini juga tepat seminggu setelah pertengkarannya dengan Kakashi. Sudah seminggu pula ia tidak melihat siluet pemuda itu. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia sadar bahwa semuanya hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Kakashi salah mengartikan ketidaknyamanannya.

Ia bukannya tidak ingin bertemu Kakashi hari itu. Hanya saja, jantung yang tiba-tiba lupa berdetak normal sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bisa Sakura lalui bersama Kakashi. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa menghabiskan hari itu bersamanya jika Kakashi terus saja mengkhawatirkannya dan berdiri dengan jarak terlalu dekat dengannya. Karena, cepat atau lambat, Sakura akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu,". Lalu, Kakashi akan membencinya seumur hidup dan mengatakan tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Kakashi hanya gara-gara masalah klise seperti cinta.

"Arghhh..." Sakura menggeram frustasi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantalan sofa.

Kenapa perasaan yang kata orang indah itu malah membuat semuanya rumit seperti ini?

Sakura tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tempat setiap kali ia keluar bersama Ino. Sungguh, selama ini ia setuju untuk pergi kemana saja. Tetapi, ketika Ino menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Harmoni ombak yang terasa mendesis di telinganya, angin yang mengacak rambutnya, pasir putih yang menyapa pandangannya, semuanya begitu familiar sampai rasanya membuat Sakura mual.

"Ino, kau tidak serius, kan?" Sakura melihat Ino mematikan mesin mobil.

"Tidak serius apanya? Aku suka tempat ini. Ayo!" Ino membuka pintu mobil.

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat. Dengan enggan, ia melangkah keluar.

Tempat ini seperti mengejeknya.

Sejauh emeraldnya mengeksplor, memori yang dilaluinya bersama Kakashi terus berputar layaknya kaset. Ia tidak suka.

"Ino, aku mau pulang," ucap Sakura.

Tetapi, Ino malah menarik tangannya.

"Itachi sudah menunggu. Lagian, kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini dan kau mengatakan ingin pulang? Oh, ayolah," respon Ino dengan dramatis.

Sakura mendengus. Baiklah, ia akan membiarkan Ino menarik tangannya kali ini. Ia tidak peduli.

"Hey, kalian sudah sampai!" seru Itachi ketika Ino dan Sakura memasuki _cafe_ yang terletak didekat pantai itu. _Cafe_ yang sama dengan yang dulu. Ck.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Ino sembari duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tidak juga. Hey, Sakura, cukup lama tidak bertemu," sapa Itachi, melihat Sakura.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu," ucap Sakura.

Keheningan mengisi sesaat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Aku baik. Kau?" jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga, " balas Itachi yang kini duduk di samping Ino yang sedang menukar _channel_ tv.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba mengajak Kakashi, kau tahu," ujar Itachi.

Sakura berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak.

"Tetapi, sayangnya ia tidak bisa pergi, urusan kantor dan sebagainya. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku yakin ia akan pergi di lain waktu." sambung Itachi.

Sakura capek dengan semua orang di sini yang menanyakan keadaannya. Kakashi tidak bisa pergi atau tidak mau pergi, ya sudah. Ini tidak seperti dunia akan berakhir. Sakura meninggalkan _cafe_ itu, meninggalkan Itachi dan Ino dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

OOOOO

Kenapa semua orang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Sejauh yang Sakura tahu, ia baik-baik saja. Masalahnya dengan Kakashi, _well_ , itu hanya masalah dirinya dengan Kakashi. Orang-orang tidak perlu memandang aneh padanya karena tentu semua orang punya masalah. Sakura mengerti jika Itachi dan Ino hanya ingin membantu, tetapi, oh ayolah, ia tidak suka membahas segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Kakashi. Seperti tidak ada topik lain saja. Sakura menunduk memperhatikan ajakan ombak yang mencoba bermain dengan kakinya. Berdiri di tepi pantai, di tempat yang sama ketika ia dan Kakashi melihat _sunset_ dulu, membuat Sakura sedikit merindukan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Andai ia disini...

"Hey, Nona, kau tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya, kan?" suara seseorang, tidak, teriakan seseorang membuat Sakura spontan menoleh ke asal suara.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut sewarna malam berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Apa orang itu berbicara padanya?

"Iya. Kau yang berambut _pink_!" kata orang itu lagi ketika Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau tidak... hhh... boleh melakukannya... apapun... hhh.. masalahmu, ini sama sekali.. hhh.. bukan solusi," sang pemuda berbicara dengan napas yang terengah akibat berlari. Berdiri tepat di hadapan, kini Sakura bisa melihat detail figur si pemuda.

Rambutnya ternyata perpaduan antara biru gelap dengan hitam. Wajahnya tergolong tampan, walau kelelahan terpancar jelas disana. Tetapi, bukan itu yang menangkap perhatian Sakura. Bukan, karena ia lebih terfokus pada matanya. Sepasang _onyx_ sekelam batu obsidian. _Onyx_ yang menyerupai manik Kakashi... jika saja yang satunya berwarna merah.

"Hey, Nona. Kau masih sadar, kan? Hey!" kibasan tangan berkulit putih di depannya sukses mengerjapkan mata Sakura. Ia tidak sadar telah memandang sepasang mata itu dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat.

"Eh? Ya? Aku―apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Memangnya, aku akan melakukan apa?" tanya Sakura ketika otaknya sudah bisa memproses dengan normal.

Laki-laki itu terlihat ragu sesaat, ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap ke arah laut lepas.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi, percayalah, ini tidak seburuk yang kelihatannya." ucap si pemuda yang membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

Perasaan? Tidak seburuk yang kelihatannya?

Sakura menutup mata sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Orang tampan yang malang. Apa ia baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa?

"Dengar, aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi, jika kau mengkhawatirkanku dari apapun itu, terimakasih, aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura.

Kali ini, giliran si pemuda yang menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Jadi... jadi, kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan _suicide_? Ma-maksudku, kau tidak jadi menenggelamkan dirimu ke laut itu?" wajah konyol pemuda itu sukses membuat Sakura ingin tertawa, tetapi ia tahan. Karena, perkataan yang diucapkan sang pemuda lebih menarik perhatiannya.

" _Suicide_? Apa maksudmu? Jika ada seseorang yang ingin kubunuh saat ini, maka jelas-jelas bukan diriku. Tetapi, kau... Kau! Yang seenaknya saja membicarakan tentang perasaan kepadaku. Dan hal-hal tentang 'semuanya tidak seburuk kelihatannya'. Memangnya kau tau apa, huh?" ucap Sakura dengan panjang kali lebar.

Cowok yang berdiri di hadapannya terlihat _speechless_. Cengo. Namun, ketampanan yang dimilikinya tetap saja tak berkurang. Tuhan tidak adil sekali menciptakan makhluk seperti ini.

"Tapi tadi... " gumam si pemuda lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gelak tawa dari balik pohon kelapa yang terletak di sepanjang garis pantai, membuat Sakura menolehkan wajah.

Terlihat sejumput rambut kuning, hitam, dan cokelat yang tersembul dari balik sebuah batang pohon. Apa mereka benar-benar berpikir itu tempat persembunyian yang cocok?

"Hhh, seharusnya dari awal aku tahu," terdengar keluhan dari sebelah Sakura.

Sakura kembali memfokuskan perhatian ke pemuda di sampingnya.

"Itu teman-temanmu?" tanyanya.

Cowok itu mengangguk kecil.

"Hn, kalau masih bisa dibilang begitu setelah mereka mengerjaiku. Dasar!"

Pernyataan itu mau tak mau mengundang senyum di bibir Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku hanya sekedar menatap laut disini? _Suicide_ itu masalah serius, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." ujar Sakura.

Cowok itu tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kurasa, setelah berhadapan dengan lingkungan di mana kasus _suicide_ telah menjadi berita sehari-hari dalam waktu yang cukup lama, aku sedikit trauma."

Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau bukan dari sini, begitu?"

Setahu Sakura, ia tidak pernah begitu banyak mendengar tentang kasus suicide di Konoha.

Yang ditanya kali ini menggeleng.

"Aku baru pulang kemarin. Setengah dari hidupku kuhabiskan di U.S., jadi, yah, kasus semacam itu terlalu banyak ditemukan. Dan aku tidak bercanda,"

Sakura mengangguk, walau setengah mengerti. Ia tahu bagaimana maraknya kasus _suicide_ di luar sana, apalagi di salah satu negara besar seperti Amerika. Tetapi, yang tidak Sakura mengerti adalah, jika orang ini dari sana, lalu apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan selanjutnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Uhm, tidak. Tidak apa-apa,"

"Hey.. Jangan salahkan aku, ya. Tapi, baru beberapa menit bertemu denganmu, kau kelihatan begitu sering melamun. Tidak salah jika aku mempercayai perkataan teman-temanku," ujarnya yang membuat Sakura kembali bingung.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Sakura. Hembusan angin memainkan rambut pink miliknya.

"Mereka bilang, 'Sasuke, kau lihat cewek berambut _pink_ di sebelah sana? Sayang sekali ya, dia. Harus mengakhiri hidup di umur yang semuda itu. Kau harus cepat-cepat menghentikannya, sebelum terlambat.' begitu kata mereka,"

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa semudah ini berbicara dengan seseorang sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya si pemuda. Tampaknya ia tipe orang yang banyak sekali ngomong, ya?

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau?" Sakura melihat ke arah si pemuda.

"Jangan bilang orangtuamu menamaimu Sakura hanya karena warna rambutmu sama _pink_ -nya dengan bunga yang menjadi ciri khas negeri kita itu," ujarnya sambil memasang tampang terkejut. Tetapi, kemudian ia tertawa sambil mengatakan,

"Okay. Okay. Aku bercanda. Namaku Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura." ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan aneh sebelum menjabat tangan itu.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ada sesuatu ketika Sakura menatap wajah sang pemilik tangan yang tersenyum samar itu. Seperti... familiar? Tetapi, ia bersumpah tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Sasuke sebelumnya. Jika pernah, ia pasti akan ingat.

"Oiiii... Perkenalannya dilanjutin nanti ajaaaa. Teme, kakakmu bilang kau harus kembali ke _cafe_ dalam waktu 5 menit atau kau akan tidur di luar malam ini!" seru seseorang berambut kuning cerah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sial. Mentang-mentang ia tinggal di rumah lebih lama, seenaknya saja mengancamku," dengus Sasuke pelan.

"Kau ikut, Sakura? Mungkin kau ingin berkenalan dengan makhluk paling menyebalkan sedunia? Yang sayangnya sedarah denganku. Ck," ocehan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa kecil seiring mereka berjalan ke arah _cafe_. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia harus mengikuti pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja cahaya hangat matahari sore membuat Sakura lupa akan mengapa ia tidak harus melakukannya. Yang ia tahu, ia dapat tersenyum lebih sering dibanding biasanya hari ini, dan itu karena beberapa menit yang ia lalui bersama _stranger_ yang baru saja ditemuinya.

OOOOO

Ketika menjejakkan kaki di atas lantai _cafe_ yang bersih, Sakura segera menyapu pandangannya di seluruh sudut _cafe_ untuk mencari siapa makhluk menyebalkan yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam _cafe_ , termasuk Ino dan Itachi yang masih ngobrol di tempat yang sama semenjak Sakura meninggalkan mereka. Sakura baru saja ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, di saat emeraldnya bertemu dengan sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menuju Ino dan Itachi. Ia memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana Sasuke berbicara dengan Itachi yang berujung dengan lelaki yang kini menjadi pacar Ino tersebut mengacak rambut Sasuke sambil tertawa. Menanggapi hal itu, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sak... Sakura!"

Sang gadis berambut _pink_ yang dipanggil mengedipkan matanya.

"... ya?" respon Sakura pelan.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di depan pintu begitu? Sini. Aku perkenalkan kau dengan adikku," sambung Itachi.

Semua mata yang berada di dalam _cafe_ kini tertuju pada Sakura, termasuk Sasuke. Detik kemudian, gadis itu segera menuju meja Ino dan Itachi.

"A-aku tidak tau bahwa kalian ternyata bersaudara?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin. Kebingungan terdapat di nadanya. Waktu Sasuke menceritakan tentang kakaknya, nama Itachi tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Sakura. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura percaya bahwa Itachi itu terlalu menyebalkan untuk menjadi kakak Sasuke, tetapi karena-

"Maksudku, aku mengenalmu selama, _well_ , selama aku di kampus, yang artinya sudah hampir 4 tahun, tetapi, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mempunyai seorang adik?" jelas Sakura dengan tidak yakin. Walau bagaimanapun, hal itu menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke terlihat familiar di mata Sakura. Keheningan mengambil alih, baik Itachi, Ino, Sasuke maupun teman-temannya Sasu terdiam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

" _Well_? Apa aku salah?" lanjut Sakura yang mulai merasa tidak enak dalam keheningan ini.

Tanggapan pertama diisi dengan tertawaan dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

Sakura semakin menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Hey, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" komplain Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu memasang ekspresi sehorror itu. Membuatku takut saja," tukas Ino yang ikut tertawa kecil.

Sakura hanya semakin cemberut menanggapinya.

"Hahaha. Kukira hanya Kakashi saja yang bisa membuatmu secemberut itu," ucap Itachi yang semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Sakura berganti ketika nama itu disebutkan. Rasanya baru saja ia bisa melupakan sang pemilik nama. Namun, ternyata sulit juga, ya. Seperti, kemana saja ia pergi, ujung-ujungnya nama itu akan selalu menghantui. Entah disengaja atau tidak.

"Apaan sih. Hey, sakit tau," gerutu Itachi di saat tangan Ino memukulnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Kakashi lagi. Kau membuatnya sedih," bisik Ino.

Itachi tersadar. Tawanya terhenti.

"Aaa. Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak sengaja," kata Itachi.

Sekali lagi, seisi ruangan menjadi hening. Namun, keheningan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terdapat tekanan tak mengenakkan yang mengisi atmosfir. Sakura tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum yang orang gila pun akan tahu bahwa itu dipaksakan.

Gadis itu berbalik menuju pintu. Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi memperhatikan semuanya.

OOOOO

Selama ia tinggal di Konoha, dengan keluarga yang jauh semenjak SMA, Sakura bisa mengatakan bahwa Kakashi lah orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Bisa dibilang, ialah teman pertamanya di tempat ini. Kakashi menawarkan kekeluargaan, di saat ia sendirian. Menjadi seorang teman, di saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengar. Menjadi seorang saudara, ketika ia membutuhkan nasihat. Itulah mengapa Sakura takut di saat ia menyadari perasaan yang ia punya telah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Bagaimana jika Kakashi membencinya? Ia tidak akan pernah bertemu seseorang seperti Kakashi lagi. Kalaupun ada, pasti tidak akan pernah sama.

Hal yang paling menyedihkan adalah, gara-gara perasaan bodoh itu, persahabatannya dengan Kakashi terancam, meski Kakashi tidak tahu. Saat ini, Kakashi hanya berpikir bahwa Sakura tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat kepala Sakura terasa ingin pecah. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Untunglah, kupikir kau ke pantai lagi." suara seseorang menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura mendongak ke atas, menemukan Sasuke yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menyeka matanya. Apa-apaan ini, jadi, ia telah terlihat seperti orang bodoh sejak tadi? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk, sebenarnya." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, kurang tidur semalam, kalau begitu?" lanjut Sasuke, sambil memandang hamparan lautan biru di hadapan.

"Ya," respon Sakura singkat. _Great_ , kini ia duduk di bawah sebatang pohon -seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Kakashi- bersama Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini?

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sambung Sasuke. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, alasan kenapa manusia begitu kacau saat ini adalah, mereka senang sekali merumitkan hal-hal yang simpel. Kemudian, komplain tentang kenapa hal-hal yang mereka buat sendiri itu terjadi," ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura masih menatap Sasuke yang tidak menatapnya.

"Itu artinya... jika kau mengantuk, kenapa tidak tidur saja? Daripada melamun layaknya orang gila disini?" sambung Sasuke.

Segera saja, satu pukulan mendarat sukses di lengan cowok berambut biru kehitaman itu.

"Aku tidak melamun. Enak saja kau menyamakanku dengan orang yang damai di RSJ sana." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dasar. Kukira kita bisa menjadi teman. Tetapi, pukulanmu menyakitkan. Bisa-bisa seminggu berteman denganmu aku sudah biru-biru karena kau pukul," Sasuke mengusap lengannya.

" _Well_ , aku tidak pernah bilang ingin menjadi temanmu." bela Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku juga masih punya teman walau menyebalkan seperti Dobe. Tapi, masih ada Shikamaru dan Neji. Jadi, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tolak menjadi teman." seru Sasuke dengan nada cepat, hingga Sakura tidak begitu menangkap apa yang dikatakannya.

"Siapa tadi kau bilang? Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Hanya daftar nama-nama orang tidak penting. Lupakan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

Sakura mendengus. Orang ini niat ngomong nggak, sih?

" _Okay_. Jadi, yang di dalam tadi itu―Maafkan kakakku, tidak, ini bukan tentang urusan kau dengan dia, karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Tetapi, ini karena ia tidak memberitahumu bahwa di salah satu tempat di dunia ini, terdapat adiknya yang ia coba lupakan keberadaannya. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa ia melupakanku semudah itu?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dengan intonasi yang membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. Sepertinya cukup berhasil ketika di detik selanjutnya Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu tertawa, ya, itu lebih cocok denganmu. Cewek terlihat jelek ketika bersedih, apalagi menangis." ujar Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum sehangat mentari sore itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau terdengar seperti seseorang saja," ucap Sakura datar.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Aku, ya, aku. Kau tidak bisa membandingkanku dengan seseorang yang lain. Kami tidak akan pernah mirip. Aku tidak memiliki kembaran."

"Oh ya? Jadi, kurasa kau tidak berhak memutuskan aku lebih baik tersenyum ataupun menangis. Kau tidak mengenalku." kata Sakura sedikit tegas.

"..." Sasuke terdiam.

Bagaimanapun Sakura benar. Ia hanya orang baru di lingkaran ini. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang membuat suasana di dalam tadi lebih menegangkan daripada film horror yang pernah ditontonnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang ada di kepala gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya tersebut. Akan tetapi, walau begitu, entah kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali menjadi bagian dalam lingkaran ini. Menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada untuk gadis di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi temanmu." ujar Sasuke sambil melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Sakura.

To be Continued

Author's note: Halo, Minna-san. Clouds balik lagi bawa chap 4 xD. Maafin clouds ya, karena chap ini ga ada scene kakasaku nya. Hehe ^^.

Taskia Hatake46 : Ahahhaha. Iyaa. Yukk clouds bantu buat narik kakasaku terus kawinin mereka xD. Sakura kayaknya pembalasan tuh, makanya ga peka :D

Stanlic : Hahaha. Iya, makasih xD walaupun ini ga cukup kilat updatenya xDD

Nomoruxyp: Makasih, Nomoru-chan xD jangan panggil senpai dong, panggil clouds aja yahh :))

.

Thank youuu, Minna-san. Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading :)

* * *

IRIS

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja ruang tengah, dengan Sasuke yang berbaring -dengan seenak udelnya- sambil menekan tombol stik ps di sofa tepat di belakang Sakura. Jangan tanya kenapa cowok berambut raven itu berada di rumah Sakura saat ini, karena setelah ia mendapat persetujuan pertemanan dari Sakura, Sasuke terlihat menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di sekitar gadis tersebut.

Sepertinya, liburannya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ya, Sasuke pulang ke Jepang tahun ini dalam rangka liburan.

"Ugh... aku bosan." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia menjatuhkan pulpen yang dipegangnya hingga jatuh dari meja ke lantai yang menjadi tempat duduk Sakura saat ini. Sasuke yang sedari tadi fokus ke layar di hadapannya, kini melirik Sakura.

"Siapa suruh kau mengerjakan tugas sebanyak itu," ujarnya santai. Onyxnya kembali menatap tv.

Sakura menggeram.

"Kau tidak tahu derita seorang mahasiswi semester terakhir!" desis Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tahu. Sama sepertimu, aku juga mahasiswa semester terakhir," balas Sasuke enteng.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dari wajah. Lalu berbalik tepat menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pernyataan dua kali." ujar Sasuke dengan begitu menyebalkan.

"Oke, anggap saja aku tak salah dengar, kau bilang kau juga mahasiswa di semester terakhir?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk malas.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku kira kau hanya seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang terlalu nakal sehingga di kirim ke sini," ucap Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menekan tombol _pause_ di stik ps-nya, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sofa.

"Apa katamu? Jadi, kau memandangku selama ini sebagai siswa sekolah menengah pencari masalah yang dibuang ke tempat asal?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau siswa yang dibuang ke tempat asal," jawabnya.

"Tetap saja maksudmu begitu." balas Sasuke, kembali ke posisinya semula―berbaring.

Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang sebagai respon. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang? Maksudku, di Jepang," tanya Sakura dengan nada lebih tenang.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, aku sedang liburan. Kau tahu sendiri liburan kita berbeda," jawab Sasuke, santai.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang," katanya.

"Pernah. Kau saja yang lupa." sahut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah imun menghadapi makhluk keras kepala seperti ini―hasil beberapa tahun menghadapi Kakashi. Walau terkadang Kakashi juga sering mengalah terhadapnya. Namun, Sasuke jelas-jelas berbeda. Sakura merasa jahat karena telah membandingkan dua orang itu. Setelah beberapa hari mengenal Sasuke, ia menjadi sangat dekat dengan cowok berambut pantat ayam tersebut, seolah hampir segala pemikiran menyakitkannya tentang Kakashi terlupakan. Tetapi, ketika ia sendiri dengan pikirannya yang tak berhenti memutar balik memori-memori yang ia punya mengenai Si Kepala Silver, Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia begitu merindukannya. Bahwa ia tak mungkin menemui seseorang sepertinya. Walau setiap hari ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

PLUK!

Sebuah bantalan sofa dilempar mengenai pundak Sakura. Membuat Sakura sedikit mengaduh. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Kau mikir apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke, Sang Pelempar.

Sakura mengusap bahunya yang terkena lemparan―meski tidak sakit.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai melemparku?" Sakura bertanya balik.

Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"Iseng aja,"

... yang semakin membuat Sakura bertambah kesal.

OOOOO

Ide Ino untuk berkemah dalam rangka melewatkan akhir pekan benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Maksud Sakura, ya, tentu saja ia mencintai hal-hal seperti berkemah dan sebagainya, tetapi, oh _please_ , tidak dalam waktu semester terakhir mereka seperti ini. Yang benar saja, hari jumat-sabtu-minggu yang biasanya ia habiskan dengan mengerjakan tugas kuliah, akan terbuang dengan kemah akhir pekan tiga hari dua malam. Sakura jelas-jelas tidak akan mau meng-iya-kan ajakannya.

"Sakuraaaaaa! Heii, tungguuu aku," teriakan Ino dari jauh tidak memperlambat langkah Sakura yang kini berjalan ke arah gerbang universitas. Pasti masalah itu lagi.

"Sak, Sakuraa, tunggu aku, heii, kau ini temanku atau bukan sih!" lanjut Ino. Kali ini Sakura menghentikan jalan cepatnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Ino.

"Hhhh... kau... jahat sekali," ujar Ino yang sudah ngos-ngosan akibat berlari. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ada apa lagi, Pig? Aku ingin pulang." tutur Sakura seolah-olah hal itu sudah jelas.

"Kau... harus ikut kemah yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Oh, ayolah, tempatnya indah sekali. Rugi jika kau tidak ikut." bujuk Ino.

Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan,"

"Kau ini sok sibuk sekali," sela sebuah suara.

Sakura menoleh.

Terdapat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju mereka

"Ayolah, percuma juga jika tugas-tugas itu kau kerjakan. Tidak ada habisnya."

"Tapi, setidaknya―"

"Aku akan ikut kemah ini, jadi kau harus ikut juga. Aku tidak terima alasan." potong Sasuke ketika Sakura mencoba membela dirinya.

Sakura terdiam menatap Sasuke, lalu beralih ke Ino. Tampaknya gadis berambut pink tersebut masih tidak setuju.

"Kau bisa stres jika mengerjakan tugas tanpa jeda, kurasa ini bisa menjadi semacam _refreshing_. Kuberitahu kau satu hal, yang sibuk dengan semester terakhir itu bukan kau saja. Benar, kan, Ino?" lanjut Sasuke, meyakinkan Sakura.

Ino mengangguk, masih mengatur pernafasannya.

"Ck, baiklah, terserah kalian saja. Aku menolak juga tidak mempan," balas Sakura.

Ino tertawa mendengarnya.

OOOOO

"Tidak ada lagi yang ketinggalan, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan bagasi mobil yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk berkemah.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Sasuke langsung menutup bagasinya kemudian memakai _sunglasses_ hitam demi mengurangi intensitas matahari dari kedua matanya.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiri tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata.

Tampaknya ia masih tidak ikhlas diseret untuk mengikuti kemah ini.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sambil menghela napas, sebelum ia berjalan menuju arah sang gadis berambut pink dan berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri jika kau tidak mau. Kita bisa menelepon Ino dan membatalkannya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tenang yang membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dengan cepat, ia menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan itu maksudku," jawab Sakura cepat. Pandangannya melihat ke arah lain selain Sasuke.

"Erm, lebih baik, kita pergi sekarang saja. Ino pasti sudah sampai." lanjut Sakura. Disusul dengan langkahnya yang berjalan ke arah mobil. Meninggalkan Sasuke tercenung.

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

OOOOO

Dari sekian banyak tempat yang orang normal putuskan untuk dijadikan tempat _camping_ , tentu pantai tidak termasuk sebagai salah satunya. Sakura hanya bisa cengo ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang telah ia lewati berkali-kali di hari yang lalu. Ya, pantai di mana ia pertama sekali bertemu Sasuke. Pantai di mana ia melewati waktu bersama Kakashi. Pantai yang menertawakan kisah ironisnya.

Pantai. Pantai. Pantai. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja, sih! Orang yang memilih tempat ini pasti sangat tidak waras. Dan tidak berperi ke-kemah-an. Dasar!

"Sas, apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Sakura yang saat ini berjalan bersama Sasuke, walau ia dapat melihat beberapa tenda sudah mulai ditegakkan.

Sasuke yang saat itu sudah melepas _sunglasses_ nya mengangguk.

"Ck, apa-apaan Ino pakai bilang 'tempatnya sangat indah' segala. Kalau tempat ini, sih, aku sudah lihat puluhan kali!" seru Sakura, kesal.

Sasuke tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan Sakura.

"Itu kan untuk merayumu saja," ujarnya.

"Ergghh, dasar Ino Pig. Mana dia? Kalau ketemu aku akan―"

"Kau akan apa?" potong Sasuke.

"Aku akan... argh, sudahlah. Kita sudah terlanjur di sini." ucap Sakura malas.

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Mereka melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk memasang tenda. Terkadang ada satu atau dua orang yang menyapa Sakura dan ia sapa balik, tentu dengan senyum yang berbanding terbalik dengan moodnya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak ikut memasang tenda?" tanya Sakura, melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Beberapa pasang mata tampak melihat ke arah mereka, kebanyakan wanita yang merangkap menjadi fansgirlnya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengacuhkan mereka setiap kali cewek-cewek itu memberinya tatapan membunuh. Cih, sejak kapan Sasuke punya fansclub padahal ia baru di sini dalam hitungan minggu?

"Tidak. Biar yang lain saja menyelesaikannya,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar, aku harap teman-temanmu mengeluarkanmu dari tenda malam ini,"

"Tidak akan. Mereka terlalu mencintaiku untuk melakukan itu," jawab Sasuke, narsis.

"Ckck, jika saja fansgirlmu tahu betapa narsisnya orang yang mereka idolakan." Sakura menatap miris terhadap cewek-cewek yang jelas-jelas memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Oh? Memang kenapa kalau kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau kan salah satu fansgirlku, ketua fansclub Sasuke, kalau tidak salah. Memang kenapa kalau kau dan mereka tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _innocent_.

Sakura merasakan aliran darahnya yang mulai sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"AKU BUKAN KETUA FANSCLUBMU, TUAN NARSIS!" teriak Sakura.

ZIINGGGG...

Keadaan seketika berubah hening. Sakura melihat ke sekitar hanya untuk mendapati bahwa seluruh pasang mata memusatkan perhatian terhadapnya. Ia menatap balik orang-orang tersebut dengan tatapan campuran antara risih dan tidak enak. Lalu, ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini jelas-jelas sedang menertawainya (diam-diam, tentunya).

"Pssshh... Sasuke baka!" gerutu Sakura sambil melangkah pergi. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sasuke dan kenarsisannya.

OOOOO

Senja sedang menarik matahari kembali ke pangkuan bumi di saat Sakura berdiri di tepi bibir pantai. Udara dingin tidak menepis keinginannya untuk menyaksikan pemandangan paling indah yang disuguhkah alam secara apik. Ia belum kembali ke perkemahan untuk mengetahui tenda mana yang akan menjadi 'rumah'nya dalam 2 malam ini. Ia juga belum bertemu Sasuke sejak kejadian sore tadi. Sakura masih kesal dengan orang yang terkadang-baik-tapi-menyebalkan tersebut.

Warna jingga kemerahan yang menumpahi kanvas langit tak elak membius kedua emerald Sakura. Ia merasa senang dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Senang karena ia masih di sini, menyaksikan mahakarya buatan Tuhan, dan sedih karena ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kekosongan di sudut hatinya. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa pertemanannya dengan Kakashi berakhir hanya karena masalah sepele. Perasaannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut perasaannya sebagai sesuatu hal yang sepele? Setidak penting itu, kah?

Sakura mengusap kedua lengannya. Udara dingin benar-benar menusuk tulang. Sial, kenapa ia tidak memakai jaket saja sore tadi?

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan sepasang tangan menyampirkan sebuah blazer tebal di bahunya.

Ia tersenyum tanpa menoleh.

"Kau baru datang sekarang, huh? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku? Berani-beraninya kau menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi, Uchiha," ujar Sakura dengan nada yang-benar-saja.

Tidak mendapati respon, Sakura kembali berbicara. Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, kau beruntung aku masih bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi, jika sekali lagi kau mempermalukanku seperti tadi, aku tidak akan menemuimu selama seminggu." lanjut Sakura.

Hempasan ombak memenuhi pendengaran Sakura. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan hanya berdiri dengannya di sini menatap horizon. Mungkin hal yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini hanyalah keheningan.

Sakura merapatkan blazer yang dikenakannya. Sesaat, aroma vanilla yang berbaur dengan angin membawanya ke kotak nostalgia. _God_ , ia bisa gila jika terus merindukannya dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini.

"Aku menghargai momen-momen seperti ini. Rasanya seperti hanya ada aku dengan alam dan setiap masalah di dunia bisa menghilang untuk sejenak. Tapi, bagaimana jika tempat ini hanya melemparmu kembali ke masa yang tidak ingin kau ingat?" Sakura tidak tahu tepatnya kepada siapa ia bertanya atau mengapa ia membicarakan hal seperti ini kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Kakashi pada Sasuke. Ia juga tidak tahu apakah Sasuke mengenal Kakashi atau tidak.

Namun, pantai ini, _sunset_ yang ia saksikan sekarang, vanilla yang menguar dari blazer yang ia kenakan, cukup untuk membuatnya ingin menumpahkan segala isi otak yang ia punya, membuang habis memori tentang Kakashi dan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa mengenal pria itu.

Perasaan yang ia anggap sepele itu... benar-benar menggerogotinya.

"Rasanya sulit sekali untuk meminta maaf ketika alasannya sangat penting bagimu tetapi tidak untuk orang itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak mengerti tentang apa yang ia bicarakan. Begitu lebih baik, pikir Sakura. Ia tidak harus menjelaskan.

Sakura menatap langit yang sudah agak menggelap.

"Hey, terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, Tuan Narsis. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan itu. Ini blazermu, Sasu-" alfabet tiba-tiba menghilang dari pikiran Sakura ketika ia berbalik ke samping -dengan blazer di tangan- dan berhadapan dengan seseorang berambut keperakan sewarna bulan.

Walau matahari sudah hampir seluruhnya terbenam, ia masih dapat melihat bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya sama sekali bukan Sasuke.

"Ka-kakashi," gumam Sakura, terkejut.

"Blazernya kau pakai saja. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," ucap Kakashi tanpa melihat Sakura.

Sakura menelan salivanya, ia menatap blazer yang ia pegang. Sial, harusnya ia tahu, Sasuke tidak mungkin mempunyai blazer abu-abu beraroma vanilla. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Berapa lama... kau disini? Sebelum berdiri di sampingku?" tanya Sakura, suaranya bergetar.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Kakashi menjawab.

"Anggap saja aku mengikutimu."

Cukup. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau pergi ke perkemahan ini," Sakura mencengkeram erat blazer di tangannya. Perasaannya bercampur.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang memilih tempat ini." ujar Kakashi, kali ini menatap lekat kedua mata Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ingat ketika ia mengatakan bahwa orang yang memilih tempat ini sangat tidak berperike-kemahan? _Well_ , setidaknya sekarang Sakura tahu siapa orangnya. Tetapi, tunggu...

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, berusaha menutupi nada keinginantahuannya.

"Maksudku, kenapa harus tempat ini?" lanjut Sakura. Bahkan pada pertanyaan itupun ia masih sanggup memegang harap. Kalau-kalau momen-momen yang pernah dilaluinya dengan Kakashi cukup berharga untuk tersimpan di memori pria itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menanyakan kabarku, setelah selama ini, hm?" Kakashi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Kedua onyx beda warna miliknya menatap sepasang emerald di hadapan. Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedua mata yang memberikan atensi penuh terhadapnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sakura menutup kembali mulutnya dan menghela napas. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Suara ombak yang berkejaran di bibir pantai mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Sakura dengan mata menatap langit dan blazer di tangan, diikuti dengan Kakashi yang kini juga menatap horizon yang sama. Mereka terlalu sibuk tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa berniat mengutarakannya keluar. Meninggalkan kehampaan di pinggir pantai yang bergantung pada nyanyian ombak.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa... aku ingin melihat-lihat area perkemahan dulu, terimakasih untuk blazernya." mengucapkan kata-kata itu entah kenapa menjadi sulit bagi Sakura. Lebih sulit lagi ketika dirinya menyampirkan blazer tersebut ke pundak pemiliknya, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Aku senang melihat kau baik-baik saja. Bahkan, lebih baik daripada saat kita terakhir bertemu." ucapan Kakashi menghentikan Sakura yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah darinya.

"Tampaknya kau dan temanmu sangat menikmati waktu disini. _Well_ , aku harap kalian mempunyai waktu yang menyenangkan di perkemahan 3 hari ini ," entah bagaimana, ucapan Kakashi terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan angin yang sekarang menusuk tulang Sakura. Ia mencoba menahan kata-kata yang tidak dinginkannya keluar. Apa maksud Kakashi? Kenapa ia harus menyebut Sasuke dengan kata 'teman'? Sakura yakin Kakashi telah mengetahui Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku juga berharap hal yang sama padamu. Semoga waktumu menyenangkan," dengan begitu Sakura langsung melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menatap langit dalam diam.

OOOOO

Keesokan paginya, Sakura terbangun dengan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Suara orang yang berbicara. Tidak dekat, namun juga tidak cukup jauh. Samar. Kedua kelopak matanya seketika terbuka. Berpandangan lurus pada beberapa _sleeping bag_ yang telah rapi di depannya. Otak Sakura sejenak memproses kenapa kamarnya tiba-tiba terlihat seperti tempat kemah―

Emerald Sakura membesar setelah menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berada di kamarnya sekarang. Potongan-potongan peristiwa kemarin tersusun dalam benaknya. Ia pergi bersama Sasuke, ia sedikit adu mulut dengan Sasuke, ia ke pantai, ia bertemu dengan Kakashi. Ekspresi Sakura berubah ketika pria itu memasuki memorinya. Kakashi yang juga berada di perkemahan yang sama dengannya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu begegas merapikan diri.

OOOOO

Detik Sakura menjejakkan kaki di luar tenda, matanya langsung berhadapan dengan beberapa kumpulan orang yang sudah berada di luar. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat begitu banyak anak-anak yang mengikuti perkemahan bodoh ini. Sakura berjalan ke arah sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari Ino, Sasuke, Temari dan beberapa teman Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Hey... lihat, Sleeping Beauty ini terbangun juga rupanya." sambut Sasuke dengan nada sarkas.

Sakura mendengus. Orang ini, pagi-pagi sudah ngajak ribut, batinnya.

"Sak, kau kemana saja kemarin? Aku tidak melihatmu. Dan, oh, kau tidur di tenda yang salah semalam, sebenarnya tempatmu itu punya Tayuya." ujar Ino.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Oh, ayolah Ino. Siapa yang peduli? Itukan hanya tenda. Selama tidak ada yang tidur di luar, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Masalahnya kau itu seharusnya satu tenda denganku, Jidat Lebar. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu." komplain Ino.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran minta maaf.

"Oh, jadi panggilanmu itu Jidat? Aku baru tau. Hey, Jidat. Perkenalkan, ini ketiga temanku. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji." ucap Sasuke seenaknya.

Sakura mendesis. Apa-apaan.

"Salam kenal," ujar Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Salam kenal, dan namaku itu sebenarnya Sakura. Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura dengan tampang dipaksa semanis mungkin

"Kami sudah tahu, kok." balas Shikamaru.

"Bukannya kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tambah Neji.

"Iya. Bagaimana kami bisa lupa namamu kalau Teme tiap hari terus bercerita tentang Haruno Sakura?" kata Naruto. Yang dibalas dengan timpukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau jangan ngomong yang macam-macam, Dobe." ucap Sasuke, mencoba untuk tetap _cool_.

"Apaan sih, Teme. Sakit tau." Naruto mengelus bahunya yang ditimpuk Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalian tidak tahu apa ini masih pagi, " keluh Temari, bosan.

"Jidat..."

"Apa? Kau jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku seperti itu," Sakura mendeath glare Sasuke.

Pluk.

Cowok itu melempar sebuah roti berbungkus yang kemudian refleks ditangkap Sakura.

"Mereka sedang mempersiapkan sarapan, jadi kau makan saja itu dulu,"

Sakura memandang roti yang dipegangnya. Benar, kan, yang ia bilang, Sasuke itu membingungkan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, ia menoleh ke samping.

Dari jauh, terlihat Kakashi yang sedang mendengarkan sesuatu yang dibicarakan Itachi. Namun, bukan itu yang menangkap perhatian Sakura, melainkan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping Kakashi, seorang gadis berkulit putih berambut coklat sebatas siku. Gadis tersebut tertawa demi mendengar entah apa yang dibicarakan Itachi, akan tetapi pandangan Sakura tidak lepas dari minimnya jarak yang mengeliminasi cewek itu dengan Kakashi. Tanpa sadar, keadaan di sekitar Sakura terasa begitu panas. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul begitu tiba-tiba. Hey, ia tidak mungkin cemburu, kan?

"Hey, Jidat, kau sedang lihat apa sampai seserius itu?" suara menyebalkan Sasuke memasuki pendengaran Sakura.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU JIDAT, TUAN NARSIS. KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Sakura, refleks. Segala kekesalan tiba-tibanya tentang Kakashi dan perempuan di sampingnya, terlampiaskan terhadap Sasuke. Sekali lagi dalam 2 hari, Sakura berhasil mengheningkan satu perkemahan dengan tiap pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. Cewek beriris emerald itu langsung pergi tanpa peduli terhadap pandangan yang menjerat figurnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan kepergian gadis itu melalui onyx kelamnya. Lalu, ia alihkan retina nya ke arah tempat yang baru saja diperhatikan Sakura. Terdapat Itachi -yang juga melihat Sakura-, seorang gadis, dan Kakashi. Kakashi yang memperhatikan Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke arah Sasuke. Dua pasang onyx saling terkunci dalam diam di antara hiruk pikuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sasuke tidak dapat membaca apa yang tersirat oleh sepasang onyx beda warna itu, namun ia tahu bahwa itu semacam peringatan untuknya.

To be Continued

Author's note: Heyy heyy, Minna-san. clouds balik lagii dengan chap 5 xD

Taskia Hatake46: Ahahahaha. Iyaa, di chap inipun masih slight sasusaku ^^v tapi kakashi tetep adaaa kok, dan bakalan slalu adaa xD

Nomoruxyp: E-eh? clouds salah, ya? Kalo gitu clouds panggil Nomoru-san ajaa yaah xD Hayoo milih siapaa. Sasu atauu Kaka-kun kekeke~

Stanlic: Kakasaku bakal tetep adaa kok xD

.

Thank youuu buat yg udah baca dan juga yg udah review.

.

Review? xD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Soundtrack: Christina Perri - Distance :)

Happy reading ^^

IRIS

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Ino mengembalikan Sakura kembali ke alam nyata.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura mengangguk.

Ino diam sesaat, sebelum duduk di samping Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di tenda?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengedikkan kedua bahu.

"Entahlah. Kakiku hanya membawaku ke sini." ujar Ino sok dramatis.

"Dasar," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Senyap mengisi kekosongan lagi.

"Tadi itu... kau benar-benar marah terhadap Sasuke, atau...?" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau apa?"

"Atau... yah, kau tahu," Ino menjawab dengan kurang yakin.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya sedang kesal, ia bertingkah menyebalkan." jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau seperti itu, bahkan saat aku memanggilmu jidat," repon Ino pelan. Raut wajahnya memasang ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Ia lebih tidak suka lagi saat harus berbohong terhadap hatinya. Kakashi―

"Anggap saja intuisiku ini benar, jika semua ini hanya karena wanita yang kau lihat bersama Kakashi, maka kekesalanmu yang kau salurkan lewat Sasuke sama sekali sia-sia," ucap Ino.

"Ap―"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu menatap Kakashi setelah ia menatapmu," ucap Ino.

"Di-dia melihatku?" Sakura bertanya tidak percaya.

"Demi Paris, kalian berdua ini benar-benar bodoh!" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi tadi―"

"Wanita di sampingnya itu bernama Rin. Nohara Rin. Dia adalah putri dari pemilik Nohara Group, perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Hatake Corporation. Apa Kakashi tidak pernah memberitahumu tentangnya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak mengejutkan, sih. Aku juga baru tahu setelah perempuan itu ia bawa ke perkemahan ini bersama teman-temannya yang lain. _See_? Ia tidak hanya membawa Rin, tetapi juga Iruka, Genma dan Yamato. Jadi, tidak ada yang spesial. Sama seperti Sasuke membawa teman-temannya." jelas Ino panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Tetap saja kenyataan itu tidak membaikkan _mood_ Sakura. Tunggu. Tunggu.

"Hey, Pig, darimana kau tahu kalau aku―"

"Cih, kau itu mudah terbaca, Jidat! Jadi, jangan terkejut begitu."

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa mengikuti perkemahan dapat menjadi serumit ini.

OOOOO

Sakura dan Ino keluar dari tenda setelah Ino menganggap permasalahan sudah selesai. Area perkemahan terlihat sepi. Karena perkemahan ini bertujuan agar setiap orang bisa rileks dan menikmati waktu dengan santai, maka mereka diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke mana saja di sekitaran pantai, tidak harus selalu berada di kemah. Akan tetapi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru terlihat masih di tempat yang sama seperti sebelum Sakura pergi. Ino dan Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Sarapan. Di tempat biasa." jawab Neji. Yang dimaksud Neji dengan 'tempat biasa' tersebut tentu saja _cafe_ yang sering mereka singgahi di tempat itu.

Ino mengangguk.

"Kau tidak lapar, Jidat?" Sasuke memulai panggilannya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," Sakura menjawab dengan malas.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tetapi, dengan satu syarat," Sasuke memakai seringaian terbaiknya.

Sakura langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Syarat? Syarat apa?"

"Kau harus sarapan denganku." jawab Sasuke santai.

Sakura mendesis.

"Lalu Ino bagaimana? Naruto? Neji? Shikamaru? Kau pikir orang di dunia ini hanya kau saja?"

"Ahh, aku akan sarapan bersama Itachi. Enak saja dia meninggalkanku," gerutu Ino.

"Tenang, Saku. Kami terbiasa sarapan bertiga, kok. Kau dengan Si Teme saja," konfirm Naruto.

Sial, rutuk Sakura dalam hati ketika Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

OOOOO

Ino memasuki _cafe_ lebih dulu, yang kemudian disusul oleh Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru. Di saat Sakura memasuki _cafe_ dengan Sasuke di sampingnya, tempat itu terlihat penuh.

"Kita ke sana," ujar Sasuke, menatap ke arah sebuah meja kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Mereka berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Sakura dapat merasakan hawa-hawa panas yang menguar dari pandangan mata di sekitarnya. Umumnya dari _fangirls_ Sasuke. Sakura tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan makanannya dengan tatapan membunuh di mana-mana.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan," kata Sasuke setelah Sakura duduk di tempatnya. Sakura memutar bola mata. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja ia mengambil makanan? Kenapa ia harus berjalan bersamanya ke meja kalau ujung-ujungnya ia akan pergi mengambil makanan?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Detik kemudian, sorot matanya tidak sengaja terlempar ke arah meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura sekarang. Ia dapat melihat berturut-turut; Ino, Itachi dan seorang lelaki di samping Itachi.

Kemudian, di hadapan Ino terdapat Kakashi, wanita yang Ino bilang bernama Rin, dan dua orang lelaki yang Sakura tidak tahu namanya. Pasti ketiga laki-laki itu merupakan rekan kerja Kakashi yang kata Ino bernama Yamato, Iruka dan Genma, hanya saja Sakura tidak tahu yang mana bernama ini dan yang mana bernama itu. Tetapi, wanita yang duduk tepat di samping Kakashi atau di depan Itachi itu jelas-jelas bernama Rin. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan gejolak-gejolak tidak enak di perutnya. Memandang dari jauh, rasanya menyenangkan sekali duduk di tempat itu. Mungkin saja mereka sedang membahas tentang perkembangan di kantor Kakashi atau bagaimana tidak nyenyaknya tidur mereka semalam. Mungkin juga mereka sedang membahas tentang berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya saat ini atau apapun yang Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, pandangannya kini terjatuh pada genggaman kedua tangannya sendiri di atas meja. Gambaran tentang Ino dan Itachi dengan Kakashi dan Sakura duduk di hadapan mereka terlintas di benak Sakura. Ironis sekali semuanya terjadi di _cafe_ yang sama.

"Kau melamun lagi,"

Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

"Well, sejak kau memusatkan perhatianmu ke meja di seberang sana?" Sasuke melirik ke arah yang baru saja di lihat Sakura.

Cewek berambut pink itu hanya bisa memandang makanan yang kini sudah tersedia di meja. Karena, hey, apa yang harus dijawabnya? Mengakui jelas-jelas kalau ia sedang melihat Kakashi dari jauh?

"Sudahlah. Kau habiskan saja makananmu," Sasuke menyodorkan satu piring ke hadapan Sakura.

Onyxnya diam-diam mengobservasi meja yang tadinya ditatap gadis di depannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika menemukan dua pasang onyx beda warna selintas bertatap mata dengannya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya terhadap Sakura yang sedang makan dalam diam.

Dalam hati ia memutuskan siapa yang paling bodoh di sini. Kakashi dan Sakura jelas-jelas bodoh untuk diam-diam saling memperhatikan. Namun, apa bedanya dengan dirinya?

Ia, yang ikut campur di dalam semua ini.

OOOOO

"Kau sangat menyukai laut, ya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melihat Sakura mendekati ombak, kemudian menjauh ketika ombak mendekati dirinya. Gadis itu tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak melihat begitu banyak kebahagiaan disini? Ombak yang berkejaran, angin yang bermain, matahari yang bersinar cerah,"

Sasuke menaikkan alis matanya.

"Bukannya matahari bersinar cerah di mana saja selama cuaca tidak mendung?"

"Ck, maksudku bukan begitu. Di sini matahari terlihat lebih indah," ujar Sakura.

"Mungkin maksudmu ketika matahari terbenam,"

"Terserah kau saja," balas Sakura, sebelum kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka. Di bibir pantai dengan Sakura yang asyik bermain bersama ombak, ditemani oleh Sasuke yang berdiri melihatnya dengan tangan di kedua saku.

"Hey, Sasuke, coba tebak aku dapat apa," Sakura menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Oh, ayolah. Benda-benda ini cantik," ujar Sakura.

"Bodoh. Apa kau pikir aku akan menjawab sepatu di saat kau menyuruhku menebak apa yang kau dapatkan di pantai? Itu jelas-jelas kerang." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa lagi.

"Apa semudah itu? Banyak hal yang bisa kau dapatkan di pantai,"

"Contohnya?" respon Sasuke.

Sakura memasang tampang berpikir. Ia mulai berjalan mundur secara perlahan.

"Hmm... rumput laut? Kepiting?"

Sasuke berjalan di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bilang itu benda, jadi tentu saja itu kerang,"

"Hey, rumput laut dan kepiting itu juga benda," _correct_ Sakura sambil terus berjalan mundur.

"Kau bilang kepiting itu benda?"

"Kepiting itu benda hidup, bodoh,"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kerang lebih cocok," ia tidak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau saja, Tuan Narsis!" ujar Sakura. Ia berbalik ke depan, bersiap untuk berlari.

Namun―

BUGH!

Alih-alih, Sakura malah terjatuh menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihat," suara seorang perempuan memasuki pendengaran Sakura. Ia mendongak.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat.

Otak Sakura memproses sesaat.

Rin. Gadis yang ia tabrak dan menabraknya adalah Rin.

"Aaa, semua ini salahku. Aku yang tidak melihat. Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menolong Sakura untuk bangun. Emerald Sakura melebar sesaat ketika melihat ke arah samping Rin, agak ke belakang, terdapat Kakashi yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku juga salah, kau sampai terjatuh. Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang luka, kan?" pertanyaan dari Rin dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ya. Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." balas Sakura tanpa melihat Rin. Matanya sibuk terkunci dengan iris beda warna yang menatapnya itu. Sakura ingin sekali menyapanya, melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi. Tetapi, lidah yang beku ternyata sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri di sana. Tidak merasa bahwa Sasuke masih memegang pundaknya dan sedang memperhatikannya dengan Kakashi.

"Kerang-kerang ini indah sekali. Ini punyamu?" Rin mengambil beberapa kerang kecil yang berserakan di pasir. Ia menyodorkan tangannya yang menggenggam kerang ke hadapan Sakura.

Namun, detik berlalu dan Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon dirinya. Rin terlihat bingung.

"Ah, ya, ini punya temanku. Ia baru saja mengambilnya dari pantai. Benar, kan, Sakura?" Sasuke mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ia mengambil kerang-kerang itu dari tangan Rin.

Sakura mengerjap.

"Aaa, i-iya. Kerang-kerang itu punyaku," ia melempar pandang ke arah Rin. Melihat dari dekat, kini Sakura bisa melihat Rin dengan lebih jelas. Kedua matanya berwarna cokelat madu, kulitnya putih dan ia semakin cantik di saat ia tersenyum. Ia tampak begitu dewasa. Sakura merasa, ia bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan orang di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku sering melihatmu di perkemahan itu, tetapi tidak tahu namamu. Namaku Rin," Rin menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Sakura. Sakura menatap tangan itu sebelum menyambutnya.

"Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Sakura.

Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jabatan tangan mereka kemudian terlepas.

"Dan bagaimana dengan seseorang yang kau panggi Tuan Narsis ini? Apa itu benar-benar namanya?" Rin melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan sedikit tertawa.

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengarnya.

"Ah, i-itu... bukan, maksudku, namanya adalah Sasuke. Bagaimana kau tahu aku sering memanggilnya Tuan Narsis?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah memanas. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Rin mengedikkan bahunya.

" _Well_ , aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya kemarin dan pagi tadi." Rin menjawab dengan tersenyum.

Sial, rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Jadi, satu kemah benar-benar mendengarnya? Mau di taruh ke mana muka Sakura?

Sakura meringis sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan, yang di sebelahku ini Kakashi. Kakashi, ini Sakura―"

"Aku sudah tahu." potong Kakashi.

Rin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha. Aku bodoh, ya. Tentu saja kau sudah tahu namanya, kau kan juga baru saja mendengarnya."

Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak di saat Kakashi tidak mengkoreksi pernyataan Rin. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Kakashi bukan tentang 5 menit sebelumnya, melainkan 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia bukan saja mengetahuinya, tetapi ia mengenalnya. Ia tidak hanya tahu tentang kenyataan bahwa gadis itu berambut pink sebahu seperti yang Rin ketahui sekarang, namun lebih dari itu. Makanan kesukaannya, cara ia tertawa, perubahan _mood-_ nya yang melebihi kecepatannya menyelesaikan soal matematika. Kakashi bahkan bisa menuliskan 100 hal yang ia ketahui tentang Haruno Sakura. Namun, semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan satu ekspresi yang Kakashi kenakan sekarang. Orang yang tidak mengenal Kakashi dan Sakura cukup jauh pasti melihat mereka seperti dua orang yang belum pernah bertemu. Bahkan, Sasuke juga hampir terkecoh melihatnya, kalau saja ia tidak mengingat saat-saat ketika Sakura dan Kakashi saling menatap ketika salah satu dari mereka tidak melihat. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya berkaitan satu sama lain di kepala Sasuke. Bagai menyelesaikan satu set puzzle dengan lengkap.

 _"Hahaha. Kukira hanya Kakashi saja yang bisa membuatmu secemberut itu,"_

 _"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Kakashi lagi. Kau membuatnya sedih,"_

 _"Aaa. Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak sengaja,"_

 _"Kurasa kau memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu tertawa ya, itu lebih cocok denganmu. Cewek terlihat jelek ketika bersedih, apalagi menangis,"_

 _"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau terdengar seperti seseorang saja,"_

 _"Aku, ya aku. Kau tidak bisa membandingkanku dengan seseorang yang lain. Kami tidak akan pernah mirip. Aku tidak memiliki kembaran,"_

 _"Oh ya? Jadi, kurasa kau tidak berhak memutuskan aku lebih baik tersenyum ataupun menangis. Kau tidak mengenalku."_

Beberapa ingatan tentang hari pertama ia mengenal Sakura bermunculan di kepala Sasuke. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Sakura pasti mengenal Kakashi dan kemudian sesuatu terjadi hingga membuat mereka berdua seperti ini.

"Sakura, kurasa Naruto sudah menunggu. Ayo kita pergi." ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Permisi," tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Rin dengan Kakashi yang memperhatikan kepergian mereka.

OOOOO

"Temeeee, Sakuraaa, kalian darimana saja?" tanya Naruto di saat Sasuke dan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Wajahmu kenapa merah begitu, Sakura?" Neji mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian... tidak sedang kencan, kan?" Shikamaru memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang masih ditarik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Orang-orang ini... mereka tidak bisa lihat apa kalau ia dan Sakura baru saja berlari dari sesuatu yg mungkin saja membahayakan (?). _Well_ , setidaknya membahayakan Sakura, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di kursi pantai, tepat di samping Naruto.

"Aku haus," ujar Sasuke, seolah hal itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Terus?" Naruto (pura-pura) tidak mengerti.

"Tolong ambilkan aku air," balas Sasuke, mulai tidak sabar. Sebelah tangan ia taruh untuk menutupi wajah di sekitar mata.

"Males. Ambil sendiri, Teme." Naruto tak berminat.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar, Dobe."

"Aku juga tidak, Teme. Aku serius,"

Shikamaru mulai pusing mendengar pertengkaran dari dua orang yang mengaku tidak ingin bertengkar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengambil botol air yang terletak di sampingnya dan melemparnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau juga ingin air, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura menggeleng menanggapinya.

Ia tidak haus. Lelah juga tidak. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa sekarang. Lobus frontalnya sibuk memproses kenyataan bahwa Kakashi dan Rin sekarang sedang di pantai. Pantai yang sama dengan yg pernah dilaluinya bersama Kakashi.

"-ra!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura kembali ke alam nyata di saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Apa aku harus berteriak dulu baru kau akan mendengarku? Aku sudah 2 kali memanggilmu, Jidat Lebar!" ucap Sasuke sadis seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, kali ini tidak ada balasan dari Sakura. Alih-alih, cewek itu malah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa ada yang terjadi, Teme? Sakura-chan tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Biasanya kan ia selalu membalas perkataanmu tak kalah sinis," ujar Naruto sambil menyeruput _orange juice_ nya.

Sasuke terdiam. Jika saja ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi, ia tidak akan sekhawatir ini.

OOOOO

"Kau menjadi _stalker_ lagi?" Itachi merusak kegiatan Kakashi yang sedang memperhatikan sekelompok orang yang sedang bermain gitar di dekat kehangatan api unggun.

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Aku bukan seorang _stalker_ ," elak Kakashi.

"Lalu? Pemantau jarak jauh? Bukannya menghampiri akan terlihat lebih jelas?" Itachi memulai argumentasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Ayolah, Kakashi. Ino cerita padaku kalau kau bertemu Sakura hari ini. Secara tidak sengaja, tentunya,"

"..." Kakashi tidak menjawab.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus begini, hm?" Itachi bertanya santai.

"Ia tidak ingin menemuiku lagi."

Itachi menghela napas. Tidak hanya Ino yang direpotkan beberapa hari ini.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan ia mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganmu? Bisa saja pikiran mengenai kau tidak ingin bertemu dirinya menahannya untuk melangkahkan kaki ke sini, di saat ia ingin sekali menemuimu," ucap Itachi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ia bisa saja mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku?" Kakashi masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengira ia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu?" Itachi balas balik bertanya.

Kakashi diam untuk sesaat. Fokusnya terarahkan pada pasir laut di bawah sepatunya.

"Aku hanya tahu," jawab Kakashi, singkat.

Itachi kehilangan cara untuk mengembalikan kesadaran temannya yang terkenal cerdas ini. Apa ia terlalu buta untuk menyadari? Apa hanya dirinya dan Ino di sini yang mengerti? Mungkin saja otak Kakashi tidak didesain untuk hal semacam ini.

"Dengar, Kakashi, ia tidak sempurna. Begitu juga kau. Tapi, jika ia bisa membuatmu bahagia dibandingkan dengan saat-saat kau bersama orang lain, membuatmu tertawa di saat kau tidak ingin, jangan pernah melepaskannya. Ia mungkin saja mengesalkanmu dengan sikapnya, namun kita bersama tahu kalau kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Kau juga tahu bahwa selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap tindakan. Mengapa tidak bertanya? Harus kuakui, terkadang kau bisa menjadi sangat tidak sensitif, Kakashi." Itachi berceramah panjang lebar.

Kakashi mencerna perkataan yang disampaikan Itachi. Mungkin ada benarnya. Ia menyadari ia payah menanggapi hal yang berhubungan dengan emosi. Jadi, bisa saja ada sesuatu hal yang ia lakukan atau tidak lakukan yang membuat Sakura bersikap begitu padanya. Sebelum Kakashi membalas, tiba-tiba Rin menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanya Rin yang baru saja keluar dari tenda.

Itachi tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Hanya membicarakan tentang rasi,"

"Benarkah? Apa aku memotong pembicaraan kalian?"

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja ingin pergi membeli minuman. Selamat malam, Rin-san," Itachi pergi setelah pamit.

"Kau benar-benar menatap bintang seserius itu, Kakashi?" Rin berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Ya," pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah titik berwarna merah muda yang terdapat di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul.

" _―mereka bersinar terlalu terang malam ini._ "

To be Continued

Hii, Minna-san, clouds balik lagii *tabur-confetti* maaf udah lama gak di update fic nya ^^V

.

Nomoruxyp: Jangan bingung dong, Nomoru-san, gimana kalo Kakashinya sama clouds aja? #plakk. Hehe xD

santi revinty: Iyaa, clouds juga ga setuju kaka sama saku masih jauhan gini :(

Taskia Hatake46: Ahahaha. Maafin clouds yg buat sasu nya jadii OOC ginii T.T kakasaku pasti bakal balikan, Taskia-san :')

Guest: Iyaa, ini udah dilanjutin fic nya ^^

Hatake 54: Iyaa, kasihan Sakura-chan :( ini udh lanjut ficnya xD

Ming-'hime: Hehe. Iyaa, nih, kayaknya love triangle, tapi ada yg ga mau ngaku #lirik-kaka-kun xD Iyaa ini udh update :))

.

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, terimakasih juga untuk yg udah review :)

.

Review? xD


End file.
